Love is Rough
by Mini Maslow
Summary: "So it's not going to be easy. It's going to be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, everyday." -The Notebook Co-Author: BigTimeFan50 aka Tiffany
1. Finding out News

**Okay xLittleMx here and this is my 2nd story! I have writer's block on FSL which is my 1st story. Okay if somebody would sumbit some ideas that would You and Enjoy!**

**Kat's House in Minnesota**

**No POV**

"Hey Kenny!" Katrina's voice went through the phone. "Hey Kit-Kat." Kendall replied."Guess what!" Kat said excitedly. "What?" Kendall said. "Mom took me to an audition and I am going to go to La!" Kat told him practically screaming."No way." he said like a girl. "Kendoll don't be too excited." she said sarcastically. "Well got to go Gustavo is making us do harmonies again." he groaned. "Kk bye Ken." Kat said. "Bye Kat." he said as Kat hung up the phone.

"Mom I am gonna go shopping for clothes and stuff!" Kat told her mother. "Kay Katie!" she said. "Mom Katie is my lil' sis." Kat told her. "I know but it's cute." she replied. "Kay I am leaving." "Kat take your phone and a sweater it's cold." Momma Knight said. Katrina went and grabbed her purple hoodie and put it over her turquoise tank top. Then she went to the living room corner, and behind her piano was her purple RipStik. She grabbed it and left to the mall.

**At The Mall**

"Emma what's up?"Kat greeted Emma Mitchell. Logan's sister or Kat's BFF. "Nothing really why you shopping?" Em asked. "I am going to La." Katrina practically whispered. "What? You're going to La. Why didn't you tell me?" Emma replied. "I thought you would be mad." Katrina said. "Be mad? Katie you are going with our bros and your BF." Emma replied smoothly. "James is not my BF. Plus Kendall would kill him." Kat replied. "Calm down Kitty Kat. He wouldn't you know it." Em assured her.

"Yeah I guess." Kitty said shyly. "Ooh get this it would look so pretty!" Emma said pointing at a grey w/ blue romper. "Yeah I here I come." Kat replied. "Well got to go call you later." Emma said. Kat just nodded.

**Kat's POV**

"Mom can I ask you somethin" I asked. "Of course honey," she replied with a smile. "Why is there another plane ticket in the envelope?" I asked. "Well I thought that you would be lonely so why not get another ticket for Emma." Mom replied. "Okay does Joana and Emma know," I asked my mother. "Yes I was talking with Joana when you got home," she told me. "Ok I'm gonna tell Kendall." I said. I ran and hugged my mom and said "Thank You!" "No problem now start packing you leave in 2 days." she replied, I nodded. I ran up stairs and sat on my bed. "Kendall Emma is coming to La too." i said while I texted him."Okay im gonna tell the guys." I read. I ran over to my closet,grabbed my bags, and started packing.

**Meanwhile At Roque Records**

**Kendall's POV**

"Guys!" I called out to Carlos James and Logan. "What?" they all said. "Kat is coming to La!" I announced. "You mean like a vacation?" Logan asked. "No I mean like she got signed and is coming with your sis Emma." I told the "Smart One". "Logan you are smart but you can be really stupid." I told him. "No way Cutie is coming with Shorty." James said. "Umm yeah they are and Cutie is My sis so no moves on her." I warned him and the other two. "Yeah and Shorty is my sis who doesn't like you like that." Logan told James. "Yeah okay."James said. "Im serious and James your dating Phoebe." I told him. "Yeah I like her but there is just something not special." James said sadly. "James stop being depressed.

"Dogs I need to tell you guys something." Gustavo said calmly. "What's up Gus." I said. "You are getting a new Cat with a K." he said. "Her name is Katrina Knight." he told us. We all cheered. "What is up with you boys today?" Kelly asked. "Kat is Kendall's younger sister." Logan replied. "What? No she can not be related to the monkey dog!" Gustavo yelled. "Well she is." I told him. "Dogs go home! Kelly get me some Aspirin!" Gustavo commanded. We all got into James' blue convertible and headed to the PalmWoods.

"Hey guys turn up the radio." Carlos said. "Okay Kendall turn up the radio I'm driving." James told me. "Hey look its our song." Carlos told us. "If I ruled the world I'd dream out loud," James started. "So everybody get up up out of your seat. Be who you are love is all you need and all us freaks geeks and wannabes singin ayo ayo." we all sang.


	2. We're in LA!

**Double Update today! BigTimeFan50 has read alot more of this story. That is because I have written a lot more than what I have posted. I might even have more chapters !**

Time Skip To The Day

Kat's POV

"Mom Emma is on her way!" I yelled so she can hear me down stairs. "Okay honey." she replied. I straightened my black hair and brushed my red side swept bangs. How did I get my mom to let me dye my hair? Just do it on a birthday."Katrina get down here!" my mom told me. I hurried down the stairs."Yes mother?" I asked. "I am leaving Katie with me here. Emma has a ticket I bought her. She is almost here so finish packing." my mom said I nodded. Ding Dong! "I'll get it mom." little Katie said. "Kat Emma is here!" Katie yelled. "Kk." I said still doing my hair. I changed into a pink 'Be Happy' T-shirt,ripped shorts, a white hoodie, pink converse, and white fingerless gloves."Hey Kat." Emma said."Hey Em!" I told her. I slipped on my brown leather shoulder purse. "Nice outfit Emma." I told her she was wearing a cream colored flowery blouse, skinny jeans, and gladiator accessories were her emerald earrings and a bracelet with carved flowers. "Thanks! You don't look half bad." she told me while I put on lipgloss. "Well let's go!" I said as I put my skateboard into my luggage."Bye mom love you." I said as I hugged her she kissed my cheek. She was crying "Mom please stop if not I am gonna start." I said sniffling. "Bye Kate." I told her then I kissed her head."Bye!" both Katie and my mom said.

Time Skip To LAX

James' POV

"Where are they?" Carlos whined."They were suppose to be here by now." I said. "Planes could be late you know." Logan said. "Hey guys!" Emma and Katrina said. Seems like nobody heard them except me. Kat looked at Emma and Em nodded. I plugged my ears as Kat screamed. "What was that for!" Logan Carlos and Kendall said. "You didn't hear us." Emma said. Kat went over to hug Logan. "Hey Logie!" she said he waved as she went to Carlos. "What's up Carlitos?" she said. "Kittens!" he said everybody was confused except for Kat. "Kenny!" she ran and hugged him. "Kat it's been so long!" he said. When they stopped hugging I noticed Kat was crying. She wiped off her tears and looked around. "James!" she said and ran. She hugged me and put her arms around my neck. "Hey Kat!" I said while I hugged laid her head on my shoulder. "Too much hugging!" Kendall said. We untangled ourselves and Kat stuck her tongue out at Kendall.

"Kendork get my luggage." Kat told Kendall. "Yeah okay!" Kendall replied. "Kat come and get your dog!" Kendall told her. "Okay! Wait my dog?" she said. She started running then she turned around and gave me the 'Call Me' sign. I just nodded and gave a smile.

Katrina's POV

"Carlos you didn't have to get me a puppy!" I told him grabbing the puppy. "But I wanted to. Please don't make me give her back!" he whined. "I won't." I said looking at a white Maltipoo w/ a brown spot on its blue eye. "She is really cute!" I said. "Well what are you going to name her?" Emma asked. "Taffy!" I replied."That's cute." Carlos said."Well let's go!" I told everybody. "Wait there are two cars." I said. "Well we aren't going to fit in just James' convertible. So Kendall brought the BTR Mobile." Carlos said. "Okay!" I said. "Get in the cars!" Logan said. I got into James' car and sat in the passenger seat. Carlos sat in the back seat. Emma sat in front with Kendall in the BTR Mobile. Logan was also in the back seat. This is going to be great!

At the PalmWoods

Emma's POV

"No way you guys did that." I said. "Yeah we did. We even got a squid and put it into the pool!" Carlos said as we walked into the lobby. "Logie why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked my bro. "It was never MY idea." he replied. "And what about the manager?" Kat asked, with a mouthful of chips. "Katrina! I love you ,but eat then talk." I said. "Okay sorry tomboy thing. James continue." she said. Kat always thought she was a tomboy she has had a rough life and it's what she has gotten to. "He got pissed off. But it was worth it!" James said. "We should check in." Kat said, I nodded. "Okay well we should get going. We live in 2J so if anything go there." Kendall said. "Okay see you later!" I said.

"We would like to check in." I said. "Names." said annoyed. "Katrina Knight and Emma Mitchell." Kat said. "Apartment 2K" he told us. "Wait up girls. Did you say Knight?" he asked Kat. "Yes!" she nodded."No another disaster person!" he said. "Yeah and this is the sassiest disaster you'll ever see." Kat told him with an attitude.

"You told him off!" I told her. "Like James would say 'You bet I did." Kat replied. "Damn Kat you are even using his lines." I told her with a smile. "Shut up!" she told me laughing.

Kat's POV

We got into the elevator and went up to the second floor. "We are here!" I said as we got right in front of 2K. I opened the door to see am awesome apartment. From what I see it looks like the boys' apartment but in purple,hot pink, and some gray. "Oh wow!" Emma said. "Yeah this is awesome!" I said. "I'm going to check out my room!" I told her. "Me too!" she said as we left off to the rooms.

"Emma get in here now!" I told her. "What's up!" she said. "I have a mini fridge, a mini trampoline, and my own piano!" I told her. "No way!" she said. "Yeah way!" I replied. "We should tell the boys what room we're in." Emma suggested. "Maybe later!" I told her she nodded.


	3. Noisy Neighbors?

**In 2J**

**Carlos' POV**

"What's up?" I asked Logan. "Nothing. Well I can't study with our crazy new noisy neighbors." Logan replied, obiously annoyed. "Really?I mean I want to study how hot they are!" James said. "Guys just let's try to be nice. And James did you ever think that they would be guys?" Kendall told everybody. "Yes but remember when Hawk took me," he asked, we all nodded, "Well that was one of the rooms he bought and it was for a GIRL. But after awhile Gustavo bought it away from Hawk." James said. "How do you know these things?" I asked. "I hear things,know things, 'nough said." he replied.

"Let's go see then!" I told everybody. "Okay first I am going to shower." Logan said."Okay then," I said moving my hand in a circle. "Me!" James replied after."After that it is me!" Kendall said. "Then, I am last go people!" I told them.

**15 Minutes Later**

Logan came out dressed. "Took you long enough!" James said. Logan was wearing a dark green T-Shirt,jeans, and dark green Vans. "Okay now James start showering!" I yelled. "Okay I am why does Carlos getto yell and command things?" he said. "Logan start making your famous Spaghetti." I told him. "Kendall you go and make some delicious lemonade." he nodded and went to the fridge."And James justl eave Carlos alone," I said pointing to me "and go into the shower", he just left. "Now I will go pack extra things!" I told them.

**1 Hour Later**

"James hurry up!" Kendall yelled. "I am going!" I heard James say."Yeah and you told me I took long." Logan yelled. When he came out his hair looked good. Did I just say that? "I needed my hair!" James said. "Now that James is finished he needs to make a list of things for a picnic." I told him he nodded. He was wearing a white graphic T-shirt, skinny jeans, and the Buster Clydes that he and Logan messed up.

**10 Minutes Later**

Kendall came out. He was wearing a white shirt, black hoodie, jeans, black Vans, and a black beanie. "Kendall start packing!" he nodded. I took a 5 minute shower and changed into a blue striped shirt, black jeans, and some blue Vans. "Are we ready?" I asked. "Yes!" Logan Kendall and James replied."Let's go!" I said."Wait! It's 9:30 PM do you think they will come?" I asked, they shrugged.

**With the Girls**

**Emma's POV**

"Kat hurry!" I said. She was supposed to take a shower before bed. We were on the trampoline, playing Wii, and we even started giving makeovers. "I am almost done!" she said. When she came out she was wearing a large hockey jersey. Let me see.

_**Carlos- It would fit her**_

_**Logan-Gave it to me**_

_**James-I don't know**_

_**Kendall-Kept his**_

It is probably James' jersey. "Who's jersey is that?" I asked. "Mine." she said fast. "Really how did you get it?" "It was Kendall's" she lied. "Okay." I said. Then she turned around to walk to her room that's when I saw it. Her hair was up in a messy bun so you could see Diamond written on top. I was actually wearing a Pj set a Pink top and pink plaid pajama pants. "Well I'm gonna watch a movie!" Katrina yelled from her room. "Okay then Im gonna watch TV." I said, she nodded and headed over to the couch.

**Kat's POV**

I grabbed popcorn for the movie.I decided to watch Monster's Inc. since it is one of my favorite kid movies. I grabbed it and sat on our hot pink couch. As the previews played I hummed the tune to If I Ruled the World. I absolutely love that song. "If you were my girl we'd dream out loud." I sang one of my favorite lines of the song. Okay it's not just that I like James the line just let's me feel like I could speak up. "All of us geeks freaks and wannabes singin' ayo ayo." my other favorite line. Aww Boo is sooooooo cute!

Ding Dong! "I'll get it!" I yelled pausing the movie. Ding Dong! "Im coming." I said. Who would it be at about 10 pm?


	4. We're Neighbors?

**James POV**

**Reality**

I pressed the doorbell. I heard a familiar voice say "I'll get it." When she opened the door I saw Kat. She was wearing nothing Other than MY hockey jersey. Oh she looked good! "Who is it?" Emma asked. "The guys!" Kat replied. "What are you doing here?" Kat asked. "We were gonna invite the neighbors for a night picnic." Logan said. "Katrina Mary Knight what are you wearing!" Kendall yelled. "A hockey jersey." she replied. "And who's is that! Huh?" he asked. "Mine!" she replied annoyed. "Okay really turn around." he said she did so. "Really why does it say Diamond!" he yelled again. "James gave it to me when you kept it!" she replied. He turned to me "Why the fuck would you give my little sister your jersey?" he asked me. "She wanted it. When you didn't give it to her she wanted one. I didn't know what to do with Mine so I gave it to her." I replied. "Diamond you watch out because you are forbidden to see my sister!" he yelled. "What the hell Kendall!" Kat yelled. "You not another word." Kendall said. "Ever since dad left you think you know what's best for me don't you!" she yelled at Kendall. "Dont yell at me. I don't think, I know and he is not right for you!" he yelled at her. "You can't control me Kendall." she said starting to cry, she ran to her room. "Dude what the hell were you thinking." I told him. "Watch it Diamond." he said pushing me back and leaving. "Let's go." Carlos said. "See you guys tomorrow." Logan said. "James come on." Logan told me. "No I am going to see Kat. Even If Kendall kills me." I said truthfully. "Dude come o-" Logan got cut off by Carlos. "It's his choice. That's cute dude but brave."he said with a smile. I walked inside the apartment.

"Emma can I see Kat please." I asked. "Okay. But you hurt her I will kill you." Emma replied. I nodded. When I got in front of her room I heard a piano and a beautiful voice."Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars I can really use a wish right now wish right now" Kat sang.

"She is awesome." I said quietly, as I knocked on the door. "If it's Kendall:Leave me the hell alone." she said. "It's me James." I told her. "Oh then, come on in." she said. "This place is awesome!" I told her looking around her room. "Yeah it is! Pudding?" she asked. "Sure!" I said grabbing it and a spoon. "Now this is awesome pudding." I said amazed. "Yup come on sit down." Kat told me pointing to another bean bag chair. "Okay." I replied."So why did you come?" Kat asked. "Just to see if your okay." I replied. "Yeah. I am it's just that Kendall overreacts about little things." she told me. "Yeah actually he does." I said. "Was that you singing?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Gustavo gave me a song to don't do the eyebrow thing it creeps me out." she replied."You mean this." I said doing it again. "Stop." she said punching me. "Fine, and you know that's the hardest punch I've felt from a girl." I told her. "I'm a tomboy." she said shrugging. "No your not."I said.

Kat's POV

"Yes I am. I freakin' just need guy clothes. I mean mom gets mad when I even played said I am a girl. So go on about my singing." I said. "Your amazing." James told me. "Yeah right." I replied. "No serious. So you play piano?" he asked. "Yeah. Don't you?" I asked. "Yeah I do." James replied smiling. "I also play guitar." I informed him. "No way." he told me. "Yeah Kendall taught me at 12. Then I took piano since I was 14." I told him. He looked like I was surprising him.

"Well I should go." James said. "Okay. Be careful! Kendall can be aggressive." I told him. "Yeah I will Kat." he told me. "And James," I said, he turned around "Thanks!" I told him. "No will talk about you being a tomboy later. Good night." he said then kissed my head. I waved. He walked out of my room. I just got into bed and hoped everything would finish by tomorrow.


	5. Sibling Talk

**Short I Know!This is actually a nice chapter in the story. Also I am 10 years young and updating at least 2 times a day. Give me props. Also Thank You to evrybody who has alerted or reviewed the story. I am not a known author, so what is happening makes me happy.**

**Kendall's POV**

"How can I be so stupid?" I asked myself. "My little sister likes James? Hmm maybe or James likes her." I thought. "Wait isn't James dating Phoebe?" I said out loud. Phoebe is a slutty rich beach blonde. "Yup he is." I said. "Then what's up with them.," I asked myself.

"Dude what the heck are you thinking!" Carlos said coming into the room. "Well my little sister was wearing my Best Friend's jersey. What am I supposed to think!" I yelled. Why would I yell at him? "Carlos I'm so sorry I'm just plain confused." I said calmly. "Dude just remember: Your sister isn't 13 no more. She is growing up." Carlos said. "He has a point." Logan said. "I'm just so stupid!" I said frustrated. "No your not. Just protective." Kat came in almost on cue. "I was laying down to sleep when I decided to come." she explained. "Could you guys please leave so we can talk?" I asked, they left.

**No POV**

"Kendall you need to know I am not 13. I don't need you to do everything for me." Kat said. "I know that. It's just that James isn't the right guy for you." Kendall told Kat. "It was just his jersey. Plus he is dating that Phoebe chick." Katrina replied. "It's that I really don't like the idea of you dating." Kendall said truthfully. "Kenny I know that but you need to know that mom is okay with it. How many boyfriends have I had?" Kat asked. "2. I beat 1 up since you broke up with the other one." Kendall replied. "Wrong. 3 but Carlos beat him up since I never told you." she said.

Kendall shocked asked,"Why didn't you tell me?" "You were sick and I didn't want you to get involved." she replied. "Okay. But the truth do you like James?" he asked. "Yeah when I was like 13." she lied but then again she was good at lying. "Okay." Kendall replied. "Kendall, I remember you teaching me how to ice-skate. Carlos teaching me how to skateboard. Even Logan teaching me more about fractions. I can't forget the day James helped me get dolled up for 6th Grade graduation," taking a breath," those are memories. Just remember I'm growing up. Also please just apologize to James." she said. "Fine. I will thanks for coming and good night." he said. She hugged him, he kissed her head. Kat walked out of the room.

Kat's POV

I walked into our apartment to see Emma watching a movie. "Hey Kat get over here." Emma said. "Yeah." I said. "What happened between Mrs. and ?" Emma asked. "1 I am not a Diamond I'm a Knight. !" I said. "Did you kiss. Tell me you took advantage of the time." Emma said. "Yeah no. We didn't kiss he kissed my head. Plus he is dating that slut Phoebe. It's in her name HOE." I said annoyed. "Damn Kat calm down. Anyways you should give more water to Taffy she finished the bowl already." Emma said. I went in to my room and grabbed Taffy's bowl. Then I walked out and filled it up with some water. "Good night Emma!" I said. "Night Kat!" she replied.

"Today was a crazy day." I said as I got under the covers of my bed. "Well I guess tomorrow will be interesting." I thought. I fell asleep.


	6. Recording with a Twist

**Next Morning**

**Katrina's POV**

I woke up to the smell of Emma's homemade brownies. I got up and put on my I went and grabbed Taffy. I walked into the kitchen and found a fresh batch of brownies. "Morning Em!" I said. "Morning Kat." Emma said. "Hey do you know of I got to do something today?" I asked "My Manager" as I call her. "You are gonna record a song and then a live interview. Like the ones when the fans ask you questions." Emma replied."Thanks!" I said. "Brownies?" Em asked. "I'll get the milk." I replied.I walked over to the fridge. "These are great." I said with a mouth full of brownies. "Chew and swallow 1st. Thanks they are double fudge." Emma said. "Okay I'm gonna shower for recording." I said. "Okay!" she said.

I looked in my closet and found a casual outfit for recording. A purple polkadot ruffled blouse, blue cardigan, jean shorts and some blue Vans. I love Vans and Converse but Vans are the best. My big bro taught me well. I showered and changed.

"Emma are you coming?" I asked. "Yeah wait up." she said. "I'm not leaving." I replied. When Emma came out I was doing my hair. She was wearing a white tank-top, a pink cardigan with two roses near the sleeve, skinny jeans, and pink Converse. "How do I look." she asked. "Good. Me?" I replied. "Great! let's good." Em replied. My hair was in two pigtails. Emma stayed with one ponytail. "Emma I'm going with my RipStik so get your bike." I said. "This one!" she said. She already had her hot pink bike."Okay now let me get Taffy's leash." I said I went to my room and got a turquoise leash."Let's go!" I said.

Emma's POV

We went down the elevator. "Kat who are you texting?" I asked. "Kendall telling him I'm going to record." she replied. "Okay." I said. "We are here!" Kat said. We got off the elevator and left outside. I hopped on my bike as Kat was on her RipStik. "Woohoo!" Kat yelled. "Your having fun!" I said. "It's a RipStik no duh!" she replied.

"Hey it's Phoebe." I said. "Okay is she with James?" Kat asked curiously. "No." I replied. "Hey Phoebe." I said. "You two too poor for a limo." she said. "The same way your too poor for clothes or do you choose to dress like a slut." Kat said. "Shut up little brat." Phoebe. "Why don't you bring it on PhHOEbe." Katrina said. "Emma go now and catch." Kat said throwing me a basket."Take Taffy!" Kat said."Okay!"I said. I put Taffy in the basket and started peddling to Rocque Records.

Kat's POV

"You wish you were as hot as me." Phoebe said. "Yeah if I was an ugly hag." I replied. "Bring it on Knight." Phoebe replied. "Alright Simmons. You asked for it!" I said. I socked her then kicked her,but not before she socked me twice on my cheek. "I took Kickboxing Bitch." I said. "Kat what are you doing?" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around to see James coming to Phoebe. "She attacked me!" Phoebe said. "Kat why would you do this to my Fifi." James asked. "Just leave me alone and go cuddle your hoe." I said as I grabbed my RipStik and left. I was riding when I turned around James and Phoebe were going into the car but not before sucking each others faces off. When I got to Rocque Records I hurried to the restroom. "I need to clean up." I said. I grabbed my mascara and put it on seeing I started crying. Then I grabbed blush and put more on so you wouldn't see the bruise that hoe gave me.

"Kat are you okay?" Emma asked. "Yeah just peachy." I said almost crying. "Come here." Emma said. I'm a 16 year old tomboy everything is just perfect. "What happened?" Emma asked. "She called me a brat and socked me twice on my cheek." I said. "Well I'm fixed up let me record and we will talk later." I told her and she nodded.

"Girly you're late!" Gustavo yelled. "I came on my RipStik and got stopped." I lied. "Okay wait is that a dog?" he asked. I nodded. "Just get in the booth and here are the lyrics!" he yelled handing a sheet."What are you waiting for?" Gustavo asked. "Well Gus maybe for youto start the music." I said realizing my headphones had no music. "Shut up." he said playing music.

"My my m-my heart heart my my heart my heart booms at the speed of light but the exit signs always on my mind always in my sight." I started and finished Disgusting. "You are way better than your brother and his stupid pack of monkey dogs." Gustavo said. "Well I got to go to an interview bye!" I said grabbing Emma, our Mobiles, Taffy, and leaving.

"Okay I'm gonna change!" I said Emma nodded. I grabbed a pink tank top and put it on. Then a loose white shirt that says Love in white (slanted), some jean shorts, and some pink Vans. "Let's go!" I said. "Fix your hair!" Emma said. I grabbed a brush and a curling iron. I brushed my pigtails and curled the ends not forgetting to brush my bangs. "Now let's go." I said Emma nodded."The limo is here." Emma said we ran into limo.


	7. Interview

Time Skip

"We are here with HollyWood's newest star Katrina Knight!" Heather Moray (interview lady) said. "So Kat today we are gonna have fans 10-17 ask you questions. So 10 lucky fans will get a chance to ask." Heather told me. "Okay." I said. "Umm you with the gray bow." I said to a Asian girl about 15. "Hi! I'm Samantha,14 from Ohio! Okay my question is: Who does your clothes and hair?" Samantha asked. "I do most of the time. Or my BFF/Manager Emma Mitchell." I replied. "Next person Katrina." Heather said. "Little Girl with the Teddy bear." I said. She was what appeared to be a blonde 10 year old. "Hi I'm Quinn,10 from Chicago. My question is: What type is your music?" she asked. "Well I really don't know I do a little bit of everything Quinn." I said. "Now I'll go with the girl in the back with red hair." I said. "Hi I'm Nora,15 from Indiana. Who is your celebrity crush?" she asked. I started licking my lips and thinking 'I can't say James Kendall is probably watching.' "Ooh she looks nervous." Heather said.

"Yeah. Umm Nora intreasting question. Umm maybe J-Ja Cody Simpson!" I said. "Okay thank you!" Nora said. "Now I'll go with the tall blonde girl in the first row." I said. "Hi I'm Christine from La. I'm 17 and I was wondering if you have ever gone clubbing." she asked. "Well Christine. No, the truth I'm younger than you and have never gone clubbing." I said. "You should!" Christine said smiling. "Ooh this is getting good!" Heather said smiling. "Heather I'm having a good time!" I told her. "That's good! Now time for commercials." Heather announced. "Katrina you are doing an amazing job." Heather said. "Really because this is my first actual interview." I said. "Yes now back to La with Heather Moray!" she said.

"Hello and welcome back to La with Heather Moray!" she announced. "We still need 6 more questions and then a performance from Katrina Knight!" Heather said. Everyone cheered. I hear the 'oohs' and 'aaas' in the background.

"Okay I'm gonna go with the girl in the pink vest and white Kendall K T-Shirt." I said. "Hi I'm Alice,14 from Beverly Hills. I wanted to know was it before you were famous but having a famous brother." Alice asked. "Well it was always awkward I'd think I me a new friend bit usually it was just to get to my brother so I always and still have trust issues." I said truthfully. "Oh that must suck." Alice said. "Yeah thanks for the question though." I said. "Now I'll go with the girl in a purple vest and white James D T-Shirt next to Alice." I said. "Hi I'm Sally,10 from Beverly Hills also. I'm Alice's BFF and wondering: How would your brother react of you were dating one of his 3 best friends?" she asked. "He would probably get mad then start yelling at people but he'd just have to get used to it." I said smiling. "Thanks for the question!" I said. "4 more questions!" Heather said.

"I'll go with the tall brunette with the fedora on." I said. "Okay I'm Jasmine,14 from Wyoming and wondering: What was your reaction when you got the record deal." the 14 year old asked. "Well I was at Justice looking at the lipgloss and stuff then my phone starts vibrating so I take out my IPhone and go near the magazines to read while I talk then the man says I'm Gustavo Rocque. Katrina Knight you got the record deal. And I just sit down and text Emma and my mom and practically started screaming." I said. "How about the one of the twins in the first row and after her the beach blonde next to the tall brunette, then Selena Gomez in VIP." I said. "Okay we are gonna go on commercial." Heather said. "Im gonna go backstage." I told Heather she nodded.

Emma POV

"You are awesome!" I told Kat. "Thanks!" she said then taking a drink of water. "Hey look the guys!" I said. "Hey guys wait where's James?" Kat said. "He said he was going to the show with Phoebe." Kendall said. "Did you guys make up?" Katrina said. "Umm Kinda see you told me too then he got home went straight to bed I said sorry for being mean and then he didn't hear me and said he was gonna go meet the date he said that you beat her up." Kendall said. "Oh he thinks I beat her up? Really maybe I should show him this." Kat said grabbing a napkin and pouring water on it. "Look!" she said rubbing off a lot of blush. "She gave me this." Kat said showing a bruise.

"Katrina 2 minutes." the stage director said. She nodded. "Okay she did earlier I saw her in the restroom applying more blush." I said. "Well he is in the audience next to a beach blonde slutty girl." Carlos said. "That bitch." I said. "Yeah you have no idea." Katrina said. "Here," Kat said giving them VIP sitting passes. "I didn't know you guys came go to VIP." she said. They nodded and I stayed backstage.

"Katrina 10 seconds." stage director said."Bye Em!" she said running off.

Heather POV

"Katrina are you okay?" I asked the girl applying more blush. "Yeah just that I wet my makeup with water." she said. "Okay and we're back." I said. "Okay twin." Katrina said. "Hi I'm Cameron,13 and I was wondering if you took any classes of martial arts or anything." Cameron a little 13 year old girl said. "Okay I took gymnastics at 13, at 12, Kendall taught me guitar, 14, piano, 15, kickboxing and learned skateboarding from Carlos at 10." Katrina said. "Wow!" I said amazed. "Umm beach blonde." Kat said.

"Phoebe Simmons 17 La, yeah my question is if you were to date anyone of your brother's friends which." she said.

Kat's POV

Damn she asked that. "Well none because they have come to become my real brothers." I lied. "Really because that's not what James said yesterday when he was talking about how much you love him." Phoebe. "Okay when I was 13 I HAD a crush on him and that crush is gone plus he is dating you." I said."Yeah sure but go on with the next question." she replied.

"Sel go with your question." I said. "What song describes your life right now." Selena asked. "Umm Party in The USA-Miley Cyrus or Robot that I'm gonna sing Right on to my song." I said.

The crowd started cheering. This was the start to my new life. "Okay I'm here with Kat's Crew! So here we go Robot describes my life because I'm not gonna be controlled even if my big bro wants to." I said.

It's been like this from the start

One piece after another to make my heart

You mistake the game for being smart

Stand here, sell this, and hit your mark

But the sound of the steel

and the crush, and the grind

it all screams who am I, to decide my life

But in time it all dies,

There's nothing left inside

Just rusted metal that was never even mine

I would scream

But I'm just this hollow shell

Waiting here, begging please

Set me free so I can feel

Stop trying to live my life for me

I need to breathe, i'm not your robot

Stop telling me i'm a part of the big machine

Im breaking free,

can't you see

I can love, I can speak

Without somebody else operating me

You gave me eyes and now I see

I'm not your robot I'm just me

I started breaking out an dancing having the time of my life. This is gonna be amazing. I finished the song. "Thank you guys I hope to see you guys again." I said getting off stage. "What are you two doing here." I said looking at James and Phoebe. "I know the rest of the guys are here for support you two are here as let downs." I said.

"Yeah!" Carlos said behind me. "We are all on her side." Kendall said grabbing Logan and bringing him over to Emma Carlos and me. "Well Phoebe wanted to know why you did that to her." James said. "Oh really maybe you should see this." I said pouring water on a napkin. "Wow what a dork a wet napkin." Phoebe said. "No this," I said rubbing of the blush," she gave me this. The slut you call a girlfriend." I said.

"My cutie didn't do that." James said. "JayBaby let's leave." Phoebe said. "Go ahead I don't want to see this slut or her boyfriend ever again so go get your ass out of here and suck each others faces off like I give damn." I told them. "But Kat-" James said. "I don't love you and bringing that hoe over here to say that didn't help." I said angry. "Let's go." I said calling a limo. "Yes I need a limo to pick up me my brother his 2 friends and Emma my BFF. This is for Katrina Knight so please get Joseph or Sebastian my regular people." I said.

"Oh and I'm not to poor to get a limo. See it's called exercise because without it I'd be as fat as you." I said to Phoebe. "Limo for Katrina Knight!" Sebastian said. "Thank you put it for Gustavo Roque please." I said. We all got into the limo and opened the window, "Bye Bye!" I said closing the window.

"Who is paying for this?" Carlos asked. "Gustavo." I said and started laughing then everybody started. "Did you really do that mess to Phoebe?" Logan asked. "You mean make her uglier yeah!" I said. "I taught my sis well." Kendall said. "And Kendall um that song I wrote it about you I'm not your robot." I said. "Okay I know but even if you might have embarrassed me in front of millions of people I'm happy that you sang well and stood up for yourself." Kendall said.


	8. Meet Me!

**Okay sorry for the lack of updating. I just entered 5th grade 2 week this is short but it shows the next chapter. So I entered schooland now I don't update that much but I WILL TRY!I'm only there but hey Im good at writing! :P Jk so yeah. Anyways I will update later as an apollogy. Anyways enjoy!**

At the PalmWoods

Emma POV

"Bye guys!" Kat and I said going into our apartment. "Kat are you serious you don't like James no more." I said. "Nope it's done if he wants to date a slut then let him I don't give damn." she said grabbing a grape and eating it. "Kat seriously 'cause maybe you're in some sort of stage." I told her. "I told you already I'm not trying to be bitchy no more if he likes her let him." she replied throwing a grape and catching it. "Also it's not a stage." she said.

"Katrina Knight you better not be lying.I mean it might be your period hormones." I said. "Emma I'm shut up about that" she said. "But why?" I asked. "Just the fight was more than a small one." Kat said sitting on the couch. "Aww no the Jatrina romance is over." I said frowning. "Jatrina seriously what were you doing?" she asked. "I made a website about you guys it's called I cropped photos and put up photos posted things that happened." I said. "You did that I'm gonna check." she said going to her room and bringing her Skelanimals mini laptop. "Aww Jatrina's babies would look so cute?" Katrina said. I shrugged, "I thought they did."

"Okay I'm gonna stop looking and go to my room." she said turning off her laptop. "Kat it's for you." I said picking up the phone. "I'm going." she replied. "Who is it?" she asked. It's James but I'm not gonna tell her, "IDK" I lied.

Kat's POV

"Hey it's me Kat." I said. "Kat I wanted to say sorry for being bitchy with you it's that I can't believe Phoebe would do that." James said. "Which part the socking me or trying to ruin my first interview." I said with an attitude. "Both. Truly she never told me what she was gonna ask." he said. "I don't give damn James Diamond what you told her was evil, you being a bastard and I said that when I was 13?" I told him hanging up the phone.

My phone started vibrating and the number was blocked. "Nice try James." I said. "Kat please just listen." he asked. "Okay if you want to talk for real then meet me at PalmWoods Park at 9:30" I told him. "Fine see you in 30." he said.

It's nine I got to hurry. "Emma I'm going out and I had ordered a pizza so you can pick it up I left money on the counter." I told her running into the shower. I took a shower that took about 10 minutes. Then I hurried to my room. "Snoopy Tee, black skinny jeans, and pink Vans= okay!" I said changing. Now I have 15 minutes I hurried an plugged the curling iron. "Now makeup is done!" I said brushing my pigtails. I curled the tips and left out my room. "Okay wallet and phone check. Bye Emma!" I yelled.

I grabbed my RipStik and went to the elevator. "Okay I'm at the lobby." I said while texting that to James. "I'm at the park." he texted back.I got down into the lobby and hopped on my RipStik. "Hey no running!" said. "Im not running Im riding!" I yelled back. "No riding!" he warned. "Like I CARE!" I yelled leaving the PalmWoods.


	9. ParkDate?

James!" I yelled. "Looking for me." James said from a tree. "What are you doing up there." I told him. "Just sitting." he said jumping off. "Okay so you wanted to talk." I said. "Yeah. Umm I broke up with Phoebe today." he said. "Why?" I asked. "Wait before you answer why you dressed fancy." I asked. He was wearing a burgandy dress shirt, black tie, black jeans, and red vans."She wanted my money." he replied, "Oh and no reason."he said smiling. "James Diamond I know that smile. What the hell is your plan?" I asked. "Nothing now can I continue."

"Okay then so go on." I told him. "That wasn't the only reason it's also because I love somebody else." he said. "Let me guess you love Rachel the Slut's cousin." I said laughing.. "No actually it's," he took a breath,"you." he whispered.

"No you don't James we both know it." I told him. "Katrina I do would this show you the truth." he said pulling out a box. "Dude okay you may or may not love me but we are not getting married." I said. "It's not a ring," he said pulling a a gold heart locket,"it's a locket." he said.

"It's beautiful." I said. He got behind me and put it on. "Not as much as you." he said. "Stop being cheesy. Plus since when would you love a tomboy?" I asked. "Since I found out you were one." he said. "Cheesy!" I said. "Sorry, open it." he told me.

I did so, "I always loved you, Katrina M Knight." I read and it had a picture of him giving me a piggy-back ride. "Katrina Mary Knight will you be my girlfriend." he asked. "James Diamond of course after all this no duh." I said with tear filled green eyes. I ran and gave him a hug. He pulled my chin up so I could see him. He started kissing me! Oh my god, I started kissing back then the kiss became passionate. "Wow!" I said when we separated. "One minute I'm pissed off now I'm your girlfriend." I said. "Yeah!" he said smiling.

"Oh my god I'm mad right now." I said. "Why would you be mad?" he asked. "Okay I'm wearing a T-Shirt and your wearing a dress shirt." I told him. "Oh wow!Your beautiful anyways." he said. "Ok then but it's photo time." I said taking out my phone. "Smile!" I said taking a photo. "Jatrina is still alive." I thought. "Jatrina?" James asked. "Did I say that I mean nothing." I said he started laughing.

"Hey lovebirds!" Emma said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I didn't want to miss out." she replied.

James POV

"James may I talk to you." Emma said. "Yeah Emma." I said. "Do not hurt her. I will hire somebody to kill you." she threaten. I nodded. "James I need to tell you something." Katrina said. "Yeah!" I said. "We are gonna be seeing each other secretly cause paparazzi and Kendall will get all up in this." she said. "Okay so later we will spread the story." I said. She nodded.

"Let's go." Emma said. "Okay!" Kat said. "Jamie take us in your car." Kat told me. "Okay grab your RipStik." I said, she did so.

"Let's go." I said. "Vamonos!" Emma said.

I opened Kat's door and then walked over to my door.

At the PalmWoods

Kat's POV

"Bye Jay!" I said walking into the apartment. "Jatrina!" Emma said. "Yeah now we need to get you and Kedall going." I said with a laugh. "Hey don't hurry it." Emma replied. "Okay I am 16 going out with an 18 year old. You are 17 gonna be going out with an 18 year old." I told her. "Okay. Look it's October 23, your bitthday is the 31st," Emma said in an obious tone. "Yeah I know but wait Kemma will happen." I told her.


	10. Halloween

**Sorry I haven't updated, just that I am co-authoring with BIGTIMEFAN50! Ok she helped me with this chapter so it took a while. I will tell you when BigTimeFan50 writes. Also I'll be describing the outfits and I am gonna say the links.**

Katrina's POV

Its my birthday woopie! "It's Halloween woot woot," I said walking out of my room. "Happy Birthday Kat!" Emma and the guys said. "Hey Guys! No party," I said pointing at them. "Hey James could you come into my room," I asked. "Sure Kat,"he said with a gorgeous smile. "Why do you need James," Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. "Somethings too high for me too reach and James is the tallest so yeah!" I said dragging James.

"Happy Birthday shorty," James said kissing me. "I would say somethin but you are way taller then me." I said. "So what did you want," he asked. "Nothin just to spend time with my boyfriend," I said hugging him. "Okay can't deny that, anyways how old are you 14," he said with a chuckle. "17 and shut up or Ill low blow you," I said laughing. "I know you woudnt," he said smiling. "Why you smiling," I asked. He didn'tanswer but carried me out to the living room. "James David Diamond put me the fuck down!" I yelled hitting his back. "Nice pjs." Logan said looking at me.

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. I was still wearing my cookie monster pjs. A cookie monster t-shirt, blue short shorts, and then my knitted blue boots. "So anyways what is in store for today," I asked. "Well 1st eat your breakfeast and then we'll show you," Kendall said motioning to the table with PANCAKES! "Pancakes,bacons, apple sauce, and OJ," I said smiling. My favorite breakfeast back in Minnesota. "Apple sauce is your favorite, right," confused Carlos said. "Yeah," I said as everybody else laughed.

I finished breakfeast and evrybody else did too. "I am gonna shower so get the next part ready," I said walking into my room. I picked out black skinny jeans, a blue tank top, my cookie monster cap, black converse, and a small cookie monster backpack.

Meanwhile

Emma's POV

"Call Stephanie." I said. "She is on her way." Logan replied. Ding Dong! "Come in," the guys said. "Hey Stephanie," I said along with the guys. "Hey guys," Stephanie said. " So all we need you to do is take Kat out of the area. " Carlos explained. "Okay!" she said.

" Hey Stephanie," Kat said smiling. She only got along with Camille, Stephanie, and Brunette Jenifer. Curly Jenifer says her hair is ugly Blonde Jenifer says she is too unstylish to be with her. "So what are you guys gonna do," Kat asked. "Nothing maybe rent a movie for your birthday," Carlos said. "And I am gonna have a girls day out with you for a few hours," Stephanie replied.

"Okay let me do my hair and we'll go," Kat said. Stephanie and I followed her into the room. "I'll get the straightner," Stephanie said leaving the room. "Let me help you with makeup," I said she nodded. I had a skill with matching outfits and skin with makeup. I took out a light pink lipgloss and put some onto her lips. I started searching through her drawer for more things. "I am gonna doll up your hair," Stephanie said plugging in the iron. She started straightning her hair and I finally found more makeup. "This eye shaddow would look good right now." I said putting some on, I started with a light blue layer than added some darker blue on top.

"Okay Kat let's go!" Stephanie said taking her out into the living room. "Let me grab my things, wallet, cellphone, and thats it." she said. "Bye," they both said in unison.

**BigTimeFan50 Writing:**

Emma's POV

Just because Kat doesn't want a party doesn't mean I can't throw one without her knowing. "Emergency meeting!",I yelled once Kat had left the apartment. Out came Kendall, James, Carlos, and my brother. "Que paso?",Carlos asked in Spanish. "We're throwing a party",I said,"And just so we're clear this does not mean there will be a return of the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood." Carlos and James sat down disappointed. "Is this for Kat?",James asked. "Yes and it's going to be a Halloween party",I answered. "So what are WE doing?",my brother asked. "Okay James and Carlos you're in charge of food, drinks, music and games. Logan you're in charge of tables, chairs, and a location. Kendall and I will take decorations, cake, and the guest list. Remember Kat can't know about this and you're all going to need costumes." We all got up to start on our tasks. "Logan ask Camille if she can come up with special effects for the party!",I yelled out as Kendall and I left the apartment.

Later at the Halloween Store  
>"Do we really need all this candy?",Kendall asked. I turned to look at him before replying,"Unless we want Carlos to finish it all before Kat even gets there then yes." We continued on as I checked my watch. Yeah we still had plenty of time. "Okay Kendall what else do we need before we have to pay?",I asked. No answer. "Kendall..." I turned to see him playing with a toy sword. "Really Kendall?",I asked. "Come on. Don't tell me you don't remember when we use to play pirates",Kendall said still holding the sword. "That was when we were kids",I told him. "Please Emma",Kendall said with a pout. Damn it Kendall, it's as if you know I like you. "Fine",I said. He ran over to give me a hug before handing me a sword. We ran around the costume section like kids playing with toy swords. We would've kept going if I hadn't tripped. Luckily Kendall caught me in time which made me blush more than if I'd fallen. "Thanks Kendall",I said still blushing. He smiled before setting me down. We went back to buying the things we needed before heading back to the Palm Woods.<p>

Meanwhile

Kat's POV

"Steph where the hell are we going," I asked. We have been to 2 halloween stores."Helloooo we haven't bought any costumes." she said in a 'obiously tone'. "How about this one," I suggested looking at a store called Spook House.**(A/N I made this up)** "Sure she said dragging me in." This place is filled with cool ass costumes. "Ooh I like this one." Stephanie said looking at a yellow crayon costume. "You have a good body try it on." I said she nodded and headed to the changing room. "It's cute." I said smiling showing my dimples. "But do you thing Carlos will like it?" she asked nervously. "Yes, plus he already is your boyfriend." I said. "Okay I'll buy it now lets find you something." she said smiling.

"You should find something sexy, like a vampire." she said smiling. "Sexy really." I asked laughing. "Well you have a great body. I mean look at your ass. And your chest your the full package." she said. "Okay. But you have a good ass body yourself." I said. I mean the costume was a tight dress that had the crayola label and it came with a hat the was the tip of the crayon. "How about this." I asked her looking at a set. It was a black and looks like its wrapped around and has flowersnot too many but they looked painted on. Also it came with heels that come with a ribbon to tie, then ruby red chandielier earrings, matching ring, a topaz bangle bracelet, fangs, a beautiful black clutch, and some fishnet fingerless gloves.**(A/N I added things to make it a vampire costume.) **

A blonde lady with, a bun, black professional outfit, closed heels and glasses came. "Hello I am Charlotte, I work here and wondering if you needed help," she asked. Charlotte was about 23. "Umm yes actually how much is this," I asked. "Well the crayon is $50, and that is $150. See nobody has that. Everyday we added something to the set and well see today we finished. To my opinion it looks like something for you," she explained with a smile. "Ok sure we'll buy it." we both said running to the counter. "Okay $203.75." she said handing us the outfits. "Do you guys have makeup?" Stephanie asked. "No, but go too Paris Glamour, my cousin works there tell her Char sent you." she said, we thanked her and left. **(A/N I once again made up Paris Glamour.)**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Paris Glamour we are here." I said parking the car. "Okay so we say we are here because of Char." Kat replied, I nodded. "We walked inside and there was another blonde in here her nametag said Destiny. "Umm excuse me Destiny, Char sent us." I said. "Oh okay come sit down I need to find your skin tones." she said. She had her hair in a ponytail, had a pink outfit that included a pink top, black jeans, and pink closed heels. "Okay you have a light tan skin tone now what are you going to wear," she asked. "A yellow dress and hat." I replied. "Okay you need a light pink blush, pale yellow eyeshadow, and this pale pink lipgloss." she said putting things into a bag. "For you hair I suggest you straighten your hair." she said I nodded.

"Little red head come here." Destiny said calling Katrina over. "Do I know you?" Destiny asked. "Katrina Knight I was on La with Heather Moray." Kat replied. "My daughter loves you. May I get your autograph." she asked. "Sure, what is her name." Kat asked. "Mandy, 10 years old." Kat nodded and wrote something down. _Mandy, follow your dreams and don't stop until you reach them, xoxo Kat Knight :D. _"Okay now makeup." I said.

"Okay you have a pale yet creamy color. You are wearing what dress." she asked. "A black one with garnet flowers." Kat replied. Okay well your fangs are practically bleached white so red lipstick is for need this gold eyeliner, garnet colored eyeshadow, and for your hair, a bun with two strips of hair hanging from the sides and curl them." she said also putting things in Kat's bag. "The cost for both of you is $102.47," she said, as we paid her.

**5:00 Pm **

**Kat's POV**

Steph and I stopped to eat at around four. We went to Carl's Jr. and ate for about half an hour before she told us that we should get our hair done. So now we are at some place called Inner Beuty **(A/N I think you know that I am making up stores.) **I was still hungry so I saved my ICEE.

"Hola, my name is Paola Garcia, how may I help you?" a Mexican woman said, she seemed familiar. "Excuse me, by any chance do you know Carlos Roberto Garcia," I asked, Stephanie looked at me like 'Why don't you give her his adress too'. "Carlitos! Aww of course. Why?" she asked. "Well I'm Katrina. Maybe you remember the time Carlos threw a cookie at me. Kitty?remember,"I asked. "Katrina Knight!" she said hugging me. "Por Que estas aqui?" **(why are you here), **"Well it's my 17th birthday and well I am getting ready for were wondering if you could do our hair." I asked with a smile. "Why, Of COURSE," she replied.

1st was Stephanie. Paola streightened her hair. When she was done it looked beutiful. Stephanie got about 2 inches cut off, her hair was shiny, and streightened. Her hair had 2 braids that started at each end of her head and finished at the back, that was where her bangs were too. "Woah I never knew I could look great without bangs." Steph said looking in the mirror. "Kitty your next." Paola said. "Do you think you can add red streaks in my hair too," I asked. "Of course," she said starting with my hair. She dyed it 1st, then started to do a casual bun(way better than mine), left two bits of hair, and then got it paid and left to the PalmWoods.

**8:00 Pm**

**Stephanie's POV**

"Let's go to my apartment," I said. We walked to the elevater and put in the 5th floor. "Let's change into our costumes then go pick up the other people." I suggested Kat nodded. "You could change in my room I'll take restroom." I told her. "Okay thanks." she replied leaving. I pushed speed dial 2, "Carlos, we are at my apartment tell them to get ready." I told him. "Okau, see you there." he replied. "Bye," I said he replied the same we hung up.

I changed into my Crayola costume. I matched it with some 3 inch closed heels. "How do I look," Katrina asked. "Who the hell are you and where is Kat? I'm kidding you look hot." I said looking at her. She was really like Carlos' size I am sure with her heels a few inches shorter than Logan. "How about me," I asked. "Beautiful," Kat told me. "Let's put on our make-up and leave." Kat told me then we started.

**BigTimeFan50 Writing:**

**Meanwhile Emma's POV**

Later that night  
>"30 minutes!",Logan yelled out. We pretty much had everything ready so we weren't that worried. Tables had been set out, Bitters had been bribed, and the food was put out. Camille had done a great job of setting up special effects throughout the party area. I however had a special suprise set up for Kat. I'd set Palm Woods Park off limits. There I'd set it up to look both romantic yet slightly spooky and mysterious at the same time. It was designed specially so she'd have some alone time with James. My job would then be to keep Kendall busy. A thought that made me slightly nervous yet happy. Stephanie would have to take Kat upstairs without letting her see anything. There we'd get fixed up for the party in our costumes. "Stephanie just texted saying they are doing makeup",Camille yelled out. I nodded before making my way to the apartment with the guys to change.<p>

**Mini Maslow Writing:**

**Emma's POV**

"Guys." I called out. "Yes, looking for Double O Diamond." James said. "James Bond," I asked, he nodded. "Hey I'm gonna go change." I said he nodded. "Hey Mario where's Luigi," I asked Carlos. "Logan did't want to so now he is a doctor." Carlos pouted. "I walked into Logan's room where I left my clothes. "ARGH Emma." Kendall said. "Haha Kendall. So you made use of your sword." I said still laughing. "Your clothes is on Logan's bed." he said leaving. I put on my girly witch costume it had a black ruffled top, a orange tulle skirt, a black witch hat, and purple rounded closed 3 inch heels. My hair was slightly curled, I had my makeup and I was ready. "5 minutes guys." I said walking near the pool. "Thanks Camille! The efects are awesome!" Itold her. "No problem." she said. "Caw Caw!" Logan said. "Hide!" I said everybody was hiding behind the many decorations.

**Katrina's POV**

"Hey Steph why are we going to the pool," I asked itwas around 8:00. "The guys and Emma said they were down here," she said. We got to the pool and it was dark. No they didn't. "SURPRISE!" everybody yelled out. "Thanks everybody." I said hugging them. I started off with Kendall, Emma, and James. When I got to James its like I didn't want to let go just breathing in Cuda ManSpray calmed me down. "Hey Kat get on the dance floor." Jeniffer said. 'Dynamite started playing and everybody came.

"Time for cake and presents." Emma announced. "Here," Kendall said handing me a box. "New skates," I said looking at them they had my initials written in aqua. "Mine!" Carlos said. "Ok, cool ass hockey stick," I said, it had my initials in aqua again. "Logan, this isn't another hockey item is it," I asked. He chuckled,"No, you already have the helmet, here." he said handing me a gift. "Thanks Logie!" I said hugging him, it was the series of Ellen Hopkins books I wanted. "Here," Emma said hugging me and giving me a little pumpkin bear. "Thanks," I said. James didn't give me anything, where is he?. Hmm I got snapped out of my thoughts, "James is at the park, also don't worry about Kendall," she told me I nodded and left.

**BigTimeFan50:**

"I can't believe Emma set this up for us",I told James once I'd reached Palm Woods Park. "Yup. Anyways here," he said handing me an aqua RipStik with BTR on it, then kissed my cheek. "Thank you Jamie." I said hugging him. Emma hung up little Christmas lights around the trees to light up the place. She'd added little cobwebs to still give it that Halloween vibe. Right in the middle of Palm Woods Park where the little pond was she'd set out a picnic blanket so we could sit and she'd put out some of the cookies she'd bought for the party too. She'd even set out little flowers around the pond amd floating inside it. I had to remeber to thank her for doing all of this.

"It's nice being here and not having to worry about anyone seeing us or saying anything",I told him. "It's hard not being able to hug you or kiss you in front of the others but you're worth it",he told me. "Cheesy",I told him before leaning over to give him a kiss. "But you love it",he replied with a smile. "That I do",I told him with a laugh.

"So how'd Emma manage to do this withought Kendall suspecting anything?",James asked. "Let's just say if Emma wants things to go her way she'll do everything she can until it does. There's a reason she's my manager and best friend",I answered. "And she's distracting him now?",James asked. "Yeah and he won't suspect a thing considering they're best friends and spent half their time together",I told him. "Well thanks to her I can be with you",he told me before passionately kissing me. "I love you, as a hot James Bond ",I told him with a laugh. "Nah I think I love you just a little more",he said with a laugh. "

"I love it here",I told him. "Yeah it feels like we could stay here forever",James said. Just as I was going to answer my phone started playing How To Love by Lil Wayne. "Hold that thought",I told him. One new message the screen read. "Who's it from?",James asked. "It's from Emma." "Read it out loud",James said. "Get back to the party as fast as possible",I read. We stayed there for two seconds before registering what the message said. "Go! Go!",I yelled as I hurried to get up. He quickly hurried to follow as we ran through Palm Woods Park.

**Meanwhile**

**Emma's POV**

"Hey where are James and Kat?",Kendall asked me after a while. "I don't know",I answered trying not to let him know I was lying. "Are you sure one of them didn't tell you anything?", Kendall asked me. "No",I told him trying not to let anything slip out. "But you and Kat are best friends, why wouldn't she tell you anything?",he asked still wanting an answer. "I don't know Kendall! She doesn't have to tell me everything she does 24/7!",I snapped at him instantly feeling guilty for doing it and lying to him. "Well then I'll go find them myself",he said walking away. I sighed before pulling out my phone and texting Kat to get back here. I put my phone away before running after him. I finally caught up to him at the edge of Palm Woods Park. "Where are they?"Kendall asked out loud. "Kendall",I said. "What are you doing here Emma?",he asked. I could tell he was mad. He only called me Emma when he was either serious or like now mad. "They're back at the party Kendall",I told him. "I thought she didn't tell you everything",he snapped. "Look I'm sorry for snapping at you okay",I told him. He started to walk away. "Kendall stop!",I called out but he ignored me. "Kendall just listen to me!",I tried again but he continued to walk away. He was too mad to listen. I knew something that could stop him. Something I hoped I could put off till later. If I wanted him to stop and listen I would have to say it. There was no other way. Oh yeah Kat was going to owe me big time for this. "Kendall, I love you!",I yelled out. He immediately stopped and turned to look at me. "I love you",I said again. He looked at me one more time before turning and walking away. I slumped down to the ground and tried to hold back the tears but it was no use. I'd just poured out my heart to him and he'd left. I pulled out my phone with shaking hands and called Kat. "Hey Emma where are you?",Kat asked. I managed to hold back the tears long enough to tell her,"I'm at Palm Woods Park. I really need you",I said before breaking out into tears again and dropping my phone. I don't know how long I lay there before I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. But they're weren't whose I wanted them to be. No he had left with my heart. Instead it was Kat who tried to calm me down. I managed to stop crying long enough to tell her. "And he just left?",Kat asked once I'd finished. I nodded not being able to say anything else. It was James who managed to help me understand, "Look Emma you two have been best friends for as long as I can remember. He's probably having a hard time taking it all in. Now it's not my place to tell you how he feels but all I can tell you is to give him some time." I nodded. "Are you going to be okay?"Kat asked. "Yeah you two go back to the party",I told them. "Go look for him Emma. You and I both know where he goes when he needs to think",James told me. I hugged thm both before they headed back to the party. I started to walk. James was right, I knew exactly where Kendall had gone. James and Kat left to the party and I headed off.

**Kendall's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid, I thought to myself. How could you be so chicken? Why didn't you tell her that you felt the same way instead of leaving her there. A voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts,"You always did go to the ice to think." I turned to see Emma making her way over. She looked fine except for the fact her eyes were puffy. An obvious sign that she'd been crying. It made me feel worse to think she'd cried because of me. She sat down next to me and layed her head on my shoulder. It wasn't anything new. We'd always been close since the day we met. Everything was easier then. "I didn't think you'd want to see me",I told her. "No I understand. It was my fault for springing all this on you",she told me. "Don't say that",I said. "I'm kind of happy I told you now. It wasn't how I expected it to happen but I'm glad it did. I wouldn't have said it otherwise. And I want you to know that I meant it when I said it. I love you Kendall and no matter what happens a part of me always will",she confessed. "Do you remeber the day we met, what I told you?",I asked her. "You told me that as long as you were around I'd always have someone by my side to take care of me",she told me rembering perfectly. "I was six then. I didn't completely understand what those words would mean to me later on. Over the years I took care of you but at the same time things changed. I guess it was inevitable for either of us. We both couldn't deny that what we had was different",I told her. "What are you trying to say?",she asked me. "I didn't leave because I didn't love you back. I left because I didn't have the guts to say it first",I confessed to her. She looked at me as if she couldn't believe what I'd just said. "I want you to know that no matter what happens I always love you and I'm always going to be there",I told her. Before she could say anything I kissed her. And best of all she kissed back. After a while we seperated. "I promise you that no matter what happens between us we'll always be best friends",I told her.

**Costumes**

**Kat'.com/delicate_halloween/set?id=290184**

**Emma'.com/trick_treat/set?id=24484988**

**Okay that's the chapter. Okay I think it was long so that is my apology for not updating. Please thank BigTimeFan50 for this. She helped me write it. Please R 3x- Recommend, Read, and Review. Thanks.**


	11. Finding Out

**James' POV **

**Next Morining**

"Ugh how long did I party last night," I said to myself getting up. "Good morning baby," Kat said coming up to me and kissing my cheek. "Not trying to be mean why or how are you in here," I asked her getting orange juice. "Well we were at the park and came we both decided it would be better to come to 2J." she explained."Where did you sleep," I asked her looking for cereal. "Your room," she replied. _Did we do it?Nah Kat wouldn't._ "Did I drink anything last night," I asked grabbing Cinnimon Toast Crunch. "Umm not that I know of. Maybe Guitar Dude brought beer," she said thinking. "Why would he bring beer." I asked confused. "The Jeniffer's wanted some." she replied. Wait I did get something from the Jeniffers. "Oh so that's why I feel bad." I said, trying to just relax. "Okay. Anyways Logan should be getting back by now so while he is gone," she said stopping and coming over. "Oh I like where this is going." I said leaning in. She started kissing me back. "What was that," she murmured against my lips. "What are you guys doing!" Logan exclaimed.

"Nothing," Kat said fast. I started fixing my hair seeing she was tangling her fingers into it. "Kat, James, what is going on," he asked confused. "Logan, please just do us a favor DO NOT TELL KENDALL," Katrina told Logan. "Not tell Kendall what," Kendall said coming out of his room, followed by Emma. "Nothing. Better question what was Emma doing coming out of your room?" Logan said. "She slept in 2J on my bed with me on the floor." Kendall said awkwardly. "Okay then." Kat said. "Good Morning!" Emma stated.

**BigTimeFan50:**

**Later that day**

**Kat's POV**

"Do you think they're suspicious?",I asked James. We had the apartment to ourselves. Carlos had dragged Logan to an amusement park earlier then Emma had left to go iceskating with Kendall. "No we don't give them anything to be suspicious about",he replied. "You're right and now we can spend time together",I told him. He nodded before kissing me. We didn't even notice the door open until we heard a voice yell,"What the hell is going on here?" We shot up from the couch before saying, "We can explain." "Explain what! That you two were secretely dating. That my own sister kept this from me",he yelled. "You wouldn't have approved",I tried to explain. "You're right. I don't approve",he said before storming off to his room. I looked down not knowing what to say or do. "I'll go to talk to him",Emma offered. "No it's okay",I argued. "Trust me. I'll figure out a way to make him understand",she said before going to his room.

**Emma's POV**

I locked the door behind me as I entered his room. He was lying down on his bed with his pillow over his face. I made my way onto the bed before laying next to him with my head on his chest. "Are you okay?",I asked him. He took the pillow off his face before turning to look at me. "I don't know. She kept this from me. I just can't believe they're seriously dating",he told me. "But he cares about her",I replied him. "But they lied to me and kept this a secret",he said. "Just like we're doing",I told him looking down. "No baby don't think that",he said before tilting my head up for a kiss. "It's true though. We're keeping our relationship a secret too. Look you wouldn't want Logan to not let us date right",I told him. "Yeah but...",he tried to say. "No buts. She's your sister and he's your best friend. You have to trust them both and believe that everything will be okay",I said interrupting him. "I don't know",he said. "Do it for me. For us",I replied. He nodded before bringing me down for another kiss, this one longer and more passionate. He took my hand and led me back outside.

**Mini Maslow:**

**Kendall's POV**

"Diamond,Kat get over here," I said. "Kat are your sure you want to date _him,_" I asked, emphasis on him. "Kendall, I have known him all my life you since you guys were two. Yes, I know I want to date him," Kat replied. "Diamond, what makes Kat diffrent," I asked with a serious face. "Maybe something called I actually love her," James replied with _The Diamond Attitude. _"Kat please come," I said she nodded and walked. Emma gave James an apologestic smile. "Katrina, he is too old for you," I said to my little sister. "Really he is 19 I turned 17 yesterday. Plus _you _like Emma,17 and are turning 19 tomarrow, how would you feel if you were Logan," she said, rolling her eyes. _Damn I thought she wouldn't bring her up._ "Okay bring your **boyfriend** over here," I said, her smiling with her dimples on boyfriend.

"Kendall, I love Kat and she means the wo-" James started. "You could date her," I started, he smiled, "you don't hurt her, if I see her heart broken your face will be broken," I said with a smirk. "Okay," he said scared. "You guys are together," I announced. "Thank you Kenny," Kat said hugging me. "James, could you take me to Rocque Records," she asked James, he nodded. "Bye!" they said. I waved.

**James' POV**

**At Rocque Records**

"Dog why are you here," Gustavo yelled. "My girlfriend is here to record," I replied, revealing Kat behing me, she waved with a small smile. "Hi Gustavo," she said. "Your dating a dog!" Gustavo yelled. "Yeah, I guess. He is my brother's best friend," she replied. "We are gonna record Only Shorty," Gus replied. "I thought that's a duet," Kat asked. "Well the dog is here so get in," he said shoving us in a booth.

**Kat:**

Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in

Did you really mean it and could you say it again? Oh, oh

Even if you just say it over the phone (Come on and make it real)

Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid

But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart

Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only girl you see

Whatchu say, boy?

**James: Kat- ()**

You're my only shorty

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee

I'm tellin' you the truth

Girl, it's only you

You're my only, you're my only

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Am I your only shorty?)

I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)

Girl, it's only you (Oh oh)

You're my only, you're my only (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only, you're my only shorty

**Kat:**

ry day and night, you got an open invitation

As long as I'm your one and only destination

Fly with me, I'll be your fantasty

You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I

But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.

I'm a put you on the spot, am I your only girl tonight?

What ya say, boy?

**James: Kat-()**

're my only shorty

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Am I your only)

I'm tellin' you the truth

Girl, it's only you

You're my only, you're my only (Am I your only)

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Am I your only shorty?)

I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)

Girl, it's only you (Oh oh)

You're my only, you're my only (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only, you're my only shorty

**James (Rapping?) Kat-()**

le in direction is all that [?]

I don't need to bring in all the attention

Girl, I need you, your love and affection.

Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?

You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Baby, come clean!)

I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)

Girl, it's only you (Oh oh)

You're my only, you're my only (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only one and only

You're my only shorty (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (Am I your only shorty?)

I'm tellin' you the truth (Oh oh)

Girl, it's only you (Oh oh)

You're my only, you're my only (Am I your only shorty?)

You're my only, you're my only shorty

**Kat: James-()**

Am I your only?

Am I your only?

Tell me, am I your only shorty? (Yes, you are.)

Why won't you say that (Yes, you are.)

Am I your only shorty?

"James," Kat called. "Hmm," I said getting out of the booth. "Am I your only shorty," she asked. "Yeah," I said hugging her from behing an putting my chin on her head. "Dog and Cat get out I can't stand love dovey." Gustavo said. Kat and I shared a glare. "That's probably because you don't have any love," we both said. "GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" he yelled. We both got in my car and left.


	12. Carnival!

Emma's POV

"A trip to the carnival?,"Kat asked.

"Yeah, it'd be perfect. Number one, you and me have some things we need to talk about. Secondly, it could give Kendall the chance to see that James is a good boyfriend to you. And lastly, it'd give us a chance to spend some time with the guys because I know I've missed them."I answered.

"Fine but keep your boyfriend from killing James."Kat said.

"Deal."I replied.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

Logan and Carlos had gone over to wander through a maze. Last I'd heard they were betting to see who'd come out first. James and Kendall had spotted a game that tested strength. Although Kendall may be my boyfriend, I knew James worked out a lot and would most likely win. Kat and I were exploring one of the water shooting games.

"So how does it feel having your best friend be your boyfriend?,"Kat asked in the middle of out second game.

"It's interesting," I replied, "I feel like there's no need to hold anything back and I can completely be myself around him but..."

"But what?,"Kat asked stopping to look at me before turning back to the game.

"It's just there's always the worry that we break up. I just don't want to lose my best friend in the process."

"Don't worry. I know Kendall and I know he would never let that happen."

"She's right you know,"I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to see Kendall holding a small teddy bear in his hand. Behind him James had a huge stuffed monkey in his arms.

"First of all, I'm guessing James beat you. And secondly, how long have you been listening?,"I asked Kendall.

"Starting from where you were explaining your worries,"Kendall said before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"You're a little nosy aren't you?,"I asked.

"Just curious,"he answered before whispering in my ear,"And you should know I would never stop being your best friend. I'd first give up on hockey."

"Thank you,"I told him,"It's nice to know."

We finished with our game before continuing along the carnival.

We'd reached the middle io the carnival where a stage had been set up so people could sing if they wanted to.

I turned to Kat before asking,"You wanna sing."

"Let's show them what we got",she answered before heading up onto the stage and telling the guy in charge what we wanted to sing.

I got to the stage when the music started to play. I was handed a microphone before Kat started to sing.

Kat: It's the boy you never told I like you

It's the girl you let get away

It's the one you saw that day on the train

Emma: But you freaked out and walked away

It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas

Things you swear you'll do before you die

It's the city of love that waits for you

Kat: But you're too damn scared to fly

Together: Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Kat: It's the time that you totally screwed up

Still you're trying get it out your brain

It's the fight you had when you didn't make up

Emma: It's the past that you're dying to change

It's all the money the you're saving

While the good life passes by

It's all the dreams that never came true

Kat: 'cause you're too damn scared to try

Together: Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Emma: It's a mad mad world, gotta make an escape

It's a perfect world, when you go all the way

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight

Kat: So let's go go go go

All the way, yeah let's go go go

Night and day, from the floor to the rafters

People raise your glasses

We could dance forever

Together: Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

Hit the lights, let the music move you

Lose yourself tonight, come alive

Let the moment take you, lose control tonight

We finished up as people cheered for us.

"You guys did great,"Kendall said as he put an arm around my waist.

"So what are we going to do next?,"I asked.

"I saw some spinning tea cups over by the Ferris Wheel,"Carlos said with a huge grin on his face.

"Well then let's go,"I said.

"You guys go me and Kat will meet up with you guys later,"James said before walking away with Kat.

The rest of us headed over to the spinning tea cups.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

"So where are we going anyway?,"I asked James.

"You'll see once we reach the ride,"he replied.

I sighed before following along. We kept walking until he suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?,"I asked him.

"We're here,"he said, with a smile.

I turned to look in front of us,there I saw a huge Ferris Wheel.

"Oh no I am not going up there,"I told him before starting to walk away.

He pulled me back before saying,"It's not even _that_ big."

"That thing is huge. It's basically a spinning death trap and I don't know about you but I don't want to die,"I told him.

He continued to pull me forward and into our seat.

"I'll scream,"I warned him.

"Come on don't you trust me,"he questioned.

"Right now? No,"I told him before looking away as the ride started up.

The ride continued to spin upwards before coming to a stop at the top.

"Please tell me this thing didn't just get stuck,"I said while trying to calm down.

"I'm sure it's nothing Kat just calm down,"James reassured me.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?,"I yelled at him.

"Will someone get this damn thing moving already?,"I screamed at the guy operating the ride.

Two kids in one of the carts below us turned to stare at us. I rolled my eyes before sticking my tongue out at them.

"I'm sorry. She's a little crazy,"James explained to them.

Just then the ride started moving again.

"It's about time,"I said.

It reached the bottom and I hurried to get out of my seat and off of the ride.

I walked ahead of James until I spotted everyone. I hurried over to them.

"Remind me never to get on a ride James suggests again,"I said.

"What ride did you go on?,"Emma asked just as James reached us.

"The Ferris Wheel,"James answered.

Emma turned to look at me before smacking James behind the head.

"Ow! What did I do?,"James asked.

"Your girlfriend here has a fear of heights dumbass,"Emma answered.

"And why didn't anyone tell me this?,"James asked.

"We thought you knew,"Kendall replied with a laugh.

"Well I didn't and she almost killed me,"James said.

"No I didn't,"I grumbled.

"Well good luck bro because she's your girlfriend now,"Carlos said laughing as we continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys! Sorry for lack of update I <strong>_**had **_**an Oc Contest going on and the HOLIDAYS!So this was ****ALL ****written by BigTimeFan50 and I only edited a **_**tiny **_**bit!**

**R 3x:READ,REVIEW, AND RECOMMEND!**

** ~Mini Maslow**


	13. Ellen Show

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! TO CUT THIS SHORT:MAKE SURE TO READ THE BOTTOM AN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Katrina's POV <strong>

"Wake up." I told James, shaking him.

"Five more minutes." James murmured, covering his face with a pillow.

"We have to go to the Ellen show! Now wake the hell up." I replied, hitting him with his pillow.

"Ellen! Holy shit, today?" he yelled, running to the bathroom.

"Here." I tossed James the towel, causing it to hit his face.

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically, causing me to grin as he kissed my cheek.

"Go shower!" I commanded, pointing to the bathroom.

_Hmm, this is cute._

"EMMA!" I shouted, right when she was walking in.

"WHAT!" She shouted in reply causing both of us to laugh.

"Is this okay for the show today?" I asked, looking at her.

"Black _Royal Pain _sweater, ripped skinny jeans, black _Nikes_ high tops. Hmm... I approve!" Emma said, leaving, walking into her pwn room.

I grabbed some accessories too, which included: A black and white _DC _cap, white bow earrings, a silver chain with a bow in the middle, a black belt (from Hot Topic), and an over the shoulder black Coach bag.

"Kat! Where are my clothes?" James yelled, from the restroom.

"In my closet, smart one!" I shouted, laughing.

I walked all four feet to my closet pulling out James' clothing, consisting of dark skinny jeans, a navy blue v-neck, and some black _Buster Clyde _sneakers.

"Here." I said, trying to refrain from bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Spider Man boxers, James? Really? " I responded with a mock-condescending tone.

"Shut up!" he replied, changing and doing his hair.

I walked into the living room and sat down,starting to flip through channels when I heard a voice.

"Kat, is this cute?" Emma asked, adjusting her pink ruffled tank top. She also had white skinny jeans, pink ballet flats with a flower in the front, and some pale pink earrings that hung ever so slightly, causing them to jingle a bit when she moved her head.

"I think it's beautiful." Kendall stated, coming into the room and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Aww thanks Kendall!" Em replied, kissing his dimple. He had on a black and white striped shirt, black jacket, dark grey jeans, and black vans.

"CARLOS! LOGAN!" I shouted out.

"Here!" The two said in unison. Logan was wearing a brown leather jacket, white tee, some jeans, and brown dress shows while as Carlos was wearing, a dark grey dress shirt, black vest, dark jeans, and grey vans.

"Let's go!" Kendall announced, opening the apartment door.

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted looking at Carlos closer, "YOU'RE NOT WEARING YOUR HELMET!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ellen's POV<strong>

"This band is here for the second time. They all have girls falling for them and are great singers!Let's welcome... BIG TIME RUSH!" I shouted, as the boys and a girl came out. Another one was now sitting with me.

Key:

_Italics=Kat_

**Bold=Both**

Normal=BTR

Love me love me say you're gonna love me

I know you're ready you go

I'm I'm ready you go

Drop drop heart stop the eye lock

I must be dreaming go hit the alarm clock

All of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night

**Ay ay ay**

One dance two dance is not enough

You got that glow on the dot so I'm not giving up

I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic

Why you try to hide it, hide it

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready you go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

I'm saying whoa

_Don't tell me no_

Love me love me say you're gonna love me

I'm I'm I'm ready you go

_I'm I'm ready you go_

**Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me**

**Love me love me, lo-love me**

**I'm I'm ready you go**

Cant stop, wont stop the party rock

You got that feel of you're lips, sweet, like Betty Crock-**ER**

So call a doc-**TER**

"Cause someone needs to take your temperature you're getting hotter,"James sang looking at Katrina, looks like somebody has a connection.

All of the lights, coming alive, feel all it now

I'm reading your mind you know I'm a psychic

Why you try to hide it hide it

When I rock, **you roll**

You're loosing control

And if you got that feeling throw your

hands up in the _air_

Katrina has a beautiful voice for these long should come here more often.

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready you go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

I'm saying whoa

_Don't tell me no_

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

I'm I'm I'm ready to go

I'm I'm ready to go

You be Juliet I'll be Romeo

What you waiting for I know you wanna go

Don't say goodbye 'cause we just said hello

say your gonna love me girl 'cause I need to know

Ready? **Go**, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

Ready? Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go, Go

"Let's do this!" Katrina said, hyping up the crowd, even more.

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**I know you're ready you go**

**Love me love me say you're gonna love me**

**Don't leave me out on the floor**

I'm saying whoa

_Don't tell me no_

Love me love me say you're gonna love me

I'm I'm I'm ready you go

I'm I'm ready you go

Love me love me, lo-love me lo-love me

Love me love me, lo-love me

I'm ready to go

I'm ready to go

**I'm ready to go**

"Thank You everybody!" They all said, going backstage.

"Time for a commercial!"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Welcome back and here's BTR!" Ellen said, welcoming the group, the fans yelling and jumping as the guys, Kat and Emma walked into their view.

"Hey Ellen!" Kat, Emma, and the boys greeted, waving.

"There are 6 of you I have 5 chairs." Ellen stated, looking at the crowd.

"Emma you take the chair." Kat said, solving the problem, somewhat.

"You can sit here." James said, pulling her onto his lap.

"So why don't you introduce yourselves?" Ellen suggested, smiling.

"I'm James Diamond, 19." James said, smiling his ten million watt smile.

A couple slates later...

**(I don't know if it is an acting term only,but slates is when someone says their Name and Age.)**

"And Katrina Knight,17." Kat stated, smiling and waving at the crowd.

"So... Emma, Katrina, Kendall, Carlos, Logan and James?" Ellen asked, pointing at each individual each nodding in affirmation.

"Yeah, basically." Carlos replied.

"Okay now onto the interview!" Ellen started, "After this break!"

Big Time Rush's Music Sounds Better with U started playing, and the group went backstage.

"IDIOT!" Kat said, hitting James.

"Why are you being abusive?" James whined,rubbing his arm.

"Oh maybe because you guys haven't announced your relationship!" Emma explained

"So, I didn't kiss her. Even though she still has the offer." James said, turning to look at Kat.

"You pulled me onto your lap! And..." Kat yelled, but then trailed off.

"Go ahead, but not with me here!" Kendall exclaimed, walking away.

Kat jumped, wrapping her legs around James' waist, kissing him soundly, hearing all the: "GET A ROOM!" and "UGH!" from the others, and the loud, "KENDALL GET BACK OVER HERE!" from Emma.

"Let's go!" Logan said, walking back to the stage with his twin. The others followed.

"And we're back!" Ellen announced, the crowd starting to cheer.

"We're just glad to be here." Kendall said, earning more laughs from the crowd.

"So, where else is 'here' for you guys?" Ellen asked, causing the girls to look at each other confused while the boys smiled.

"Our apartment complex called the Palm Woods, the tour bus, the studio we record at, some of time we hang out in our girlfriend's apartments," James said before slapping and hand over his mouth.

He'd just said the 'G' word... In front of many... Many... Many female fans. Was he going to die later? He hoped not... But he probably would.

"Girlfriend? So you mean Katrina. The connection on stage was adorable!" Ellen commented, smiling at the group.

"BOO!" Was the collective shout at this realization.

"SOMEONE GET HIM!"

"Oh my God," Emma started, "It's the rise of the Diamonite... RUN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Diamonites is the name for James Diamond lovers!<strong> **Thank you Riley :D In case you don't understand Read the next sentence(s)**

**As you know we BTR fans are rushers. If you love James Maslow you're a Maslover. So in the story they are Diamonites.**

**Also please answer the questions up there. Here are some questions that I want you guys to answer.**

**_ I keep naming my chapters?_**

**_2. Should I write disclaimers or just put it in the summary or not at all._**

**_3. Should I do something every chapter like:Question of The Day, or Lyrics, or Quotes exc._**

**This is all for the readers,so if you think so put it in your review!**

**R 3x:Read,Review, and Recommend!**

**Mickey :P A.K.A Mini Maslow**


	14. Dinner Reservations

**Here is the next chapter of Love Is Rough so I decided I am going to:**

**-Keep Naming Chapters**

**-Write Disclaimer in the last chapter saying I never owned anything**

**Still need help on whether to have Question, Lyrics, or quotes each chapter,sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Carlos sat behind the wheel of the BTR mobile, Logan in the front passengers' seat.

Emma and Katrina sat on Kendall and James' laps respectively, their heads resting on their shoulders.

"Let's go out to din-" Emma started.

"We've already got reservations." Logan cut his sister off.

"Wow jackass, thanks for cutting me off."

"Anytime Octavia."

Emma ground her teeth, thinking about the name she was originally given before James' mother changed it.

"HORTENSE!" Emma shouted, pissed.

"OCTAVIA!" He retorted.

The twins looked at each other before looking at James.

"Did we ever tell you how much we love your mother?"

"... Uh... No... And on that note... She's coming to town..."

"... Why?" Kat asked, slightly scared of Brooke.

"... She wants me to work with her at the company-"

"AGAIN?"

"Yes again..." The groups got out of the car, Emma vaulting herself over the edge of the car, back flipping as she went.

"Who the fuck- What the hell?" Kendall asked, jumping out of the car.

"You have to admit, that impressed you." Emma said grinning, flipping her hair ever so slightly in a 'yeah-I'm-just-that-fucking-awesome' manner.

"Let's just go! I am starving!" Kat complained, holding her hat.

"Why can't I wear my helmet, but Kat gets a hat?" Carlos asked, looking at the group.

"... Let's get some dinner-"

"Then get back in the car... We have reservations, I've already said this."

"Yes, but now that I've backflipped out of the car, I need to go change... How long until the-"

"You have twenty minutes if we want to make-" Logan didn't even have to finish his sentence to make Emma haul ass towards her apartment.

The group stood, looking at the place Emma had just stood.

"... She runs... Really fast..."

Ten minutes later, Emma walked back out in a deep purple Grecian dress, a pair of black pumps, and 14k gold and sterling silver diamond accent earrings.

"Okay, I'm ready!" She shouted, her pin-straight hair falling over her right shoulder, a black trench coat draped over her left arm.

"... Really, Emma? Way to make the rest of us feel undressed..." Kat said, rolling her eyes

Emma shrugged. "Sorry... And... Sorry I took so long, I kinda... Tripped walking up the stairs... That was smart."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Kendall started, "You can BACK FLIP out of a car... But you trip walking up stairs? There's something wrong with that."

"... That's what I thought... it kinda sucks..."

"Sure does... Octavia." Kendall said with a grin.

Emma looked up at Kendall.

"Did you- LOGAN! I call shotgun!" His twin shouted, running towards the car.

Logan watched his sister before realizing he'd pretty much end up sitting on Kendall's lap if he got the backseat.

"NO!" He shouted, but it was too late, Em was sitting in the front passenger's seat of car, buckled in, a triumphant grin flitting across her features.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Restraunt<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Can we eat yet?" Kat asked, stifling a yawn.

"The waiter or waitress hasn't come yet honey. " James replied,looking at his almost sleeping girlfriend.

"Kat stay awake, paparazzi may come and take a picture of you. We don't want more drama, and this one saying, Katrina Knight asleep at a restaurant!" Emma said, adjusting her dress.

"Well then get me food!" Kat snapped, leaning onto James' shoulder.

"... Way to be snappy."

"Hi, I'm Hannah, and I'll be your waitress tonight." A girl with sparkling blue eyes walked over.

Her uniform dress that reached knee-length, swishing back and forth as the sapphire fabric reached down, the dark blue changing slowly to a black at the bottom.

The girl, Hannah, had blonde hair that was golden blonde, her hair streaked with bronze, making it look almost metallic, not in a tacky way, but in a way that made her enviously beautiful. Her hair was pin straight falling over her left shoulder, a smile settling on her features.

"A very cute waitress." James started with a smile, "James Diamond-"

Kat and Kendall both stomped on his feet, Kendall his left foot, Kat his right.

"And I have a girlfriend." He said through gritted teeth.

"Really? I didn't notice." Hannah said, raising an eyebrow, clearly amused by Kat and Kendall's reaction. She looked at Kendall and cocked her head to the left, "Brother?"

He nodded, "With a girlfriend."

Emma raised her hand slightly, a finger pointed towards the ceiling, her thumb pointed towards herself, her fingers curled in careless, wave like manner. "That would be me."

"Okay." Hannah nodded, smiling, "What would y'all like to eat?"

Logan looked at the blonde girl. "Your accent-"

"Texas."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was born and raised in North Richland Hills, it's near-"

"Dallas! My sister and I were born there!"

"In Dallas or-"

"Great, bunch of Texans!" Kat interjected, "Can we just order?"

"Of course! What can I getcha?"

"I want-" Kat started.

Logan quickly cut in with, "Your phone number." Before slapping his hand over his mouth. Hannah placed a hand over her mouth gently, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"Maybe later sweet thang. Uh... Kat, I believe, you wanted-"

"The lasagna with mashed potatoes. And a Shirley Temple. And please biggest size you have." Kat replied,smiling, then earning a look from the others.

"Of course," Hannah said, scribbling the order down. "Next?" She asked.

"The sirloin. Medium rare. Garlic mashed potatoes and a Coke." Emma said.

"The six, eight, or twelve ounce?" Hannah asked.

"Eight please."

Hannah nodded.

"I'll have what Emma is." James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall said. "But I want the twelve."

Hannah looked up to see the four men speaking. "... That was creepy... But okay..."

Hannah walked away, casually tossing a balled up piece of paper over her shoulder, the paper hitting Logan's forehead before bouncing onto his plate in front of him.

He reached forward, opening the paper. Logan laughed before taking out his phone, typing quickly.

"She gave you her phone number?"

"No... She quoted 'Catching Fire', then gave me her phone numbers."

"What'd she write?"

"So it's you and a syringe against the Capitol?" Logan chuckled a little. "Then she wrote, 'Okay, so maybe I'm not as intimidating as the Capitol, but you gave it an admiral shot.' And then she put her phone number at the bottom."

"Only you would find that funny."

"... I don't think it's funny... I think it's adorable!"

"Okay then,so... Texan's got a Texan girlfriend... Great." Kat said, staring at the ceiling.

"That reminds me of something Hugh Jackman said when his movie Australia first came out." Em said.

"What'd he say?" Kat asked, looking at the girl that was almost her sister.

"I'm an Australian, playing an Australian in a movie called Australia. Robert Downey Jr. is playing a-"

Hannah walked back over, placing a Shirley Temple in front of Kat, and a Coke in front of everyone else.

Hannah pointed to an empty chair next to Logan. "Are ya'll waiting for someone else?"

"... Nope. Just an open chair."

Hannah nodded, walking away, her dress adding a provocative swing to her took notice of her black heels, elongating her already impossibly long legs.

"... Logie bear's in looooooooove." Emma sang in a childish manner.

Logan mocked her and Emma stuck her tongue out at her twin brother.

"And people say you're the mature one." Logan retorted.

"... I try Logie."

"I know, and that's the sad thing."

"... Logan you are an awful, repeat awful-"

"... I hope you're not going to say something that'll make him cry cause I can't ruin this dress." Hannah said, sitting next to Logan.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, raising a brow.

"Oh! I'm on break."

"... You don't work here... Do you?"

"I do! I'm just 'On break' meaning I'm just waiting till our food comes out and when it does Imma eat with y'all!"

Logan and the group smiled at her.

"So tell us about yourself." Emma said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I won Miss Texas two years running and I'm in LA trying to kick start a modeling and acting career."

"Seriously?" Carlos and the guys asked, looking at the girl.

"well yeah... I dabble in sing-"

"Wow, like... wow!" Kat said, looking at Hannah.

"I knew you looked familiar! I've watched the Miss Texas pageant with my family since I was-"

"Emma... We never watched Miss Texas..."

"WE did after you left to come out here."

The table fell silent. Hannah grew uncomfortable feeling that it was her fault drawing the awkward silence.

"hey! Y'all wanna see a cool bar trick?" Hannah asked, standing.

"Uh... Sure?"

Hannah walked back with a strip of silk, a glass and a coin.

"Okay, so I've a glass, silk and a coin. I'm going to make this coin disappear."

"Doubtful." Logan and Emma said.

"Okay, how much do you want to bet that I can make this coin disappear."

"The cost of our first date. You're right? I'll pay. I'm wrong, I'll still pay because it's common courtesy."

"Then I'm not losing anything... How about, Loser treats the other to a day at Disney?"

"You're on."

Hannah set her glass down and shook hands with Logan.

She placed the silk over the glass and the coin on the white table cloth a few inches away.

"Be amazed!" Hannah said, placing the silk and the glass over the coin. She removed the silk and the coin wasn't there.

"Oh my God! Where'd it go?"

"Bada bing bada Boom!" Hannah cheered, placing the silk over the glass again, removing both things over the coin only to see it still sitting there.

"WHAT!" Apparently this was louder than Logan intended.

What Hannah probably forgot to mention was the fourteen year old's birthday party on the opposite side of the building.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S BIG TIME RUSH!"

"I'd run!" Hannah told them. They nodded and Logan handed his credit card to Hannah.

"Where do you live?" He asked quickly.

"Palm Woods-"

"What apartment?"

"2A."

"I'll swing by later, I live in 2J!" Logan ran away and Hannah dove into the booth to avoid being mobbed by the Rushers.

"Look Kat's there too!" one fan yelled.

"And James! Let's get them!" another Rusher yelled.

"RUN!" Kat said,grabbing James' hand and running towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was the chapter? Sorry for the wait and I still need to update S.S and also need to start CandyLand I have a lot on my plate for an 11 year old girl. Not to mention school,Science Competition and... I am ending my rant.<strong>

**R 3x:Read,Review, Reccomend!**

**Mickey :P aka Mini Maslow**


	15. Time to Get Busy

**Sorry for not posting in a long time but I am back with a new schedule!**

_**Monday:Love is Rough**_

_**Tuesday:Secret Santas (on hiatus) most likely switching with another story! But look for that update later! **_

_**Wednesday:Candyland**_

_**Thursday:Welcome To My Life**_

**Fri-Sun: Break!**

**I will try to stay on schedule but if something happens that I can't follow it, then I will be back on track by the next week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

**At Palmwoods**

I ran as fast as I could into 2K, Emma following. I took out my bobby pin (seeing that a key wouldn't help me right now) picked the lock. Emma and I quickly, got in and locked the we sat on the couch hoping to calm down.

"This 16 year old guy tried to kiss me." I stated, creeped out.

"Be lucky that an old man didn't try lifting your dress." she replied, shivering.

The phone rang, it was the guys.

"Hey, it's Kat."

"Kat, it's Kendall is James with you guys?"

"Not that I know of, I thought he ran with you guys."

"He didn't show up."

_Knock, Knock_

"Call me if you find him, Bye."

I hung up the phone, and walked over to the door. I got the step stool and looked out the peephole to see this guy in ripped clothes, who looked like James.

"Come in." I replied, James stumbling in.

"What happened to you?" I asked, kissing his cheek, and leading him over to the couch.

"13 year olds!That's what happened! And an 11 year old almost took off my shirt!"

"James, I told you to follow me!"

"Yeah, you should listen to her!" Emma replied, laughing at how stupid he looked.

"Emma you mind shutting up and getting me some water."

She muttered something under her breath, and moments later came with a cup.

"Here James." she stated, smiling.

He took a sip and quickly spit it out.

"What was that!"

"Water from Taffy's bowl!"

We both laughed, especially since Taffy was pushing her (now) empty water bowl into the room.

"Go fill up her bowl!" I told Emma.

"Okay, go check on the guys, and bring James some clothes."

"I'll be back!" I called out, leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd POV<strong>

**In 2J**

"Kendall?" Kat called out, Kendall walked out of his room.

"Yeah. How'd you come in."

"Bobby pins. Now can you get me some of James' pjs?"

"Okay." He walked into James' room and looked under his bed. Sure enough his duffel bag was sitting there.

"Here."

"Night big bro." Kat said, hugging her brother.

"Night. AND I better not hear creepy noises from your apartment."

Kat only laughed, and stopped once she realized he was being serious.

"Bye Bro!" she ran out of the apartment, returning to her own.

Kat got in and yelled,"Good night!" as she went into the room.

"James?" she asked, seeing him in sweats (hanging low), and watching TV.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

"You already had pjs here?"

"You should really look under your bed." James replied, popping a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

She just chuckled, and slipped on her pjs, laughing at James' face when she was looking for her shirt.

"James, you've known me my whole life, I'm sure you've seen me topless." she replied, snuggling into his side.

"Yeah, but now you have... Boobs." he stated, slowly, earning a slap to his bicep from Kat.

Around half an hour later Kat was fast asleep, James still watching Possesed.

"Hmm, it's 11 and Kat's asleep. Let's call it a night." he shut off the TV and turned to face Kat.

He smiled and then kissed her forehead, before going to sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

"Good morning." Kat greeted, kissing her boyfriends scratched face.

"My face hurts." James whined, causing Kat to laugh.

"You have such a cute laugh." James stated, smiling at his girlfriend, she blushed before taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Emma brought some Starbucks and I made pancakes." Kat stated, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. She refuses to drink an actual coffee beverage, since the day Logan said that could've made her shrink.

"Are you still up with that?" James asked, eating a piece of pancake.

"Hey, Logan was studying to be a doctor. I need to believe him." Kat stated, continuing to eat, glaring at ,laughing, James.

"So what do you want to do today?" James asked his girlfriend, hoping she would chill off.

"Recording, sorry babe." Kat replied, kissing her boyfriend's cheek. Then continuing to clean off her plate.

"Ok. I'll see if the guys are up to do something." he replied, changing into a fresh outfit and then kissing Kat. "Bye."

"Bye." she replied, going into the shower. Kat changed into a tank top with a penguin on it, shorts, neon green converse, a long mustache necklace, and black nerd glasses with neon green sides. Not forgetting to straighten her hair and bangs.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Studio<strong>

**Kat's POV**

"Come on Taffy." I called to my puppy, putting it into the little playpen I transformed into puppy paradise.

"I'll be back in a little." I said, before walking into Gustavo's office.

"Kat, I need to talk to you." Gustavo said, sitting on his chair.

"Yeah?" I asked, scared of what was coming next.

"Griffin said we need to get you an EP. Now I have 2 weeks to get it finished. He wants 5 songs and 1 duet. The ones you had recorded were demos. He just wanted to see if you had **it**." Gustavo explained handing me some sheets of paper.

"So, you have these 4 songs finished. And need 2 more and from those 2,one duet?" I asked making sure I understood correctly, he nodded.

"Now choose which you want to record right now." Gustavo stated. I looked at the papers which gave me the options of:

-One More Night **(Maroon 5)**

-Bullet Proof **(La Roux)**

-Want U Back **(Cher Lloyd)**

-Lip Lock **(The Fergies/Freak Morice)**

"Bullet Proof, I think this one will be fun."

"Get into the booth." he said, calmly. I put on my headphones and the music started.

"_Been there done that messed around I'm having fun don't put me down_

_I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

_I won't let you in again_

_The messages I tried to send_

_My information's just not going in_

_Burning bridges shore to shore_

_I break away from something more_

_I'm not turned on to love_

_Until it's cheap"_

The song ended and Gustavo,for once, looked pleased.

"Well that went smoother than I thought." Gustavo said, astonished on how easy and fast the recording session went.

"Want to record another?" I asked, smirking. Laughing when Gustavo nodded and handed me Lip Lock.

"_Tell me what just happened_

_Am I dreaming or did we just Lip Lock?_

_You're staring at your Converse_

_'Cause that's a line you never meant to cross_

_Could you stop stop messing with my heart heart with your Lip Lock_

_Uh-oh boy you broke the friend code with your Lip Lock"_

"Bye Gustavo." I said, as soon as I left the recording booth.

"Come back Katrina." he said, nonchalantly.

"What. I recorded 2 songs that is more progress than I have ever done. You always make me redo **one **song a million times!" I replied, Gustavo didn't budge a bit.

"I need you to change and be back in about an hour. Mr X is coming to help teach you a dance. For your concert. Don't worry we have a good month and a half to prepare." Gustavo said, waiting for me to answer.

"One month and a ha-" I got cut off by Griffin entering.

"Gustavo, new plans. Kat has one month and 2 days before her concert. And the location will be at Palmwoods park or another location, depending on Ticket Sales."

"Don't the tickets have to have the location on it?" I stated nonchalantly, surprised when Griffin nodded.

"Better place. We will have it at the Staples center."

"It's my first concert! I cannot have it at the Staples center!"

"Add Big Time Rush on the tickets, and yes you can. Let's have BTR perform a few songs. You do about 2 songs. And end it with a duet!" Griffin replied, thinking that this was a piece of cake.

Gustavo was just with his mouth wide open and Kelly stood in shock before saying, "Thanks Griffin." And with that Griffin left and Mr. X decided to show up early.

"Kat put these on." Kelly tossed Kat some sweats and a tshirt and sent her off to the restroom.

"Let's get started." Kat said entering the dance studio, Mr.X waiting for her.

"eXciting to meet you, Katrina. Now one question."

"What?"

"Do you dance as awkwardly as your brother."

I nodded no, "Great! Let's begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>With the Boys<strong>

**Same POV**

"So. James I see you finally had time for us." Logan stated, James nodded.

"Well Kat is at the studio and I need time for my buds."

"Well see the problem is th-" _Knock Knock_

"Hey Stephanie,Hannah, and Emma." Carlos greeted the girls at the door.

"What happened to Camille?" I asked Logan, he just handed James a note and walked off.

_James,_

_ We all have dates to the movies tonight. Sorry, I think you can wait for Kendall with Emma. Oh and I saw Camille with Steve at the park way too close, so we are taking our separate paths._

_ -Logan_

"So is Kendall here?" Emma asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Nope. He went to get milk a few minutes ago. He should be back in like 10 minutes." James stated, Emma nodded and went to the fridge surprised to see milk in there.

"There is milk..."

"Oh..."

"Where's Kendall?" she asked, waiting for a real answer.

"Over here!" Kendall called out as he walked out of the room, "I got milk earlier and came in a few minutes ago."

"Woops." James said, chuckling and walking awkwardly to his room.

"I need to find something to do." James whispered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is where it ends. Now review what you think James should do in the next chapter!<strong>

**Review :D**

**~MiniMaslow c:**


	16. I Have to What?

**James' POV**

"Hello, who is this?" I asked into my phone.

"James, it's your mom. I am going to LA with Jenn." she replied, I almost choked hearing those words.

"Why? I mean not that I don't want you here but, why?" I replied, wondering what this visit was about.

"To visit my baby! And Katie's birthday is next Saturday and she wants to spend it with you guys. See you on Sunday!" mom stated, and before I could say anything she hung up.

See there was one problem with this visit, **Kat**. My mom likes Kat but not as my girlfriend. Mom thinks I need a girl that would bake cupcakes when I wanted. and smelled like flowers and was into unicorns! When would that happen with Kat? Never!

"James?" I heard Kat call out as the door opened.

" Hey Kat." I said, sounding _pretty_ awkward.

"Ok, what's going on?" Kat asked, waiting for me to answer.

"My moms coming to LA on Sunday!" I said quickly.

"So what's the problem?" She asked, as we walked into the kitchen.

"She doesn't know we're dating." I stated, sitting down.

"Brooke loves me!" Kat replied, reaching for Hot Cheetos which were on top of the fridge.

"As a daughter! Not my girlfriend." I said, getting her the bag of chips.

"So what do you want me to do, become some sort of Disney star?" she said, her green eyes glaring at me.

"Just be the opposite of yourself!" I blurted out then flinched when she punched me.

"Be happy that I love you." She finally said after a minute of silence.

I smiled and she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked, she got here 5 minutes ago.

"To Camille's. I need her and Stephanie to help me become the girlfriend your mom wants." And with that she left.

I'm _forever alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

I went up to 4A, Camille's apartment that she was sharing with Stephanie since last fall.

"Who is it?" Camille's cheery voice called out after my knock.

"Kat." I answered, she hurried to the door.

"Hey! Come in." Camille greeted,walking back to the couch on her heel.

"Pedicures?" I asked, seeing that it smelled like nail polish.

"Yeah, Camille has an audition tomorrow. So we are getting her all dolled up." Stephanie explained, continuing to paint her nails.

"So Kat,what's up?" Camille asked, once I sat down.

"Brooke is coming." I said, looking at confused Camille.

"So? You practically lived with James before. She loves you!" Camille stated, thinking exactly what I thought.

"Well according to James, Brooke thinks I am not girlfriend material. He wants me to become a Disney Princess." I stated, waiting for an answer.

"Ok, we'll help you. Let our nails dry and then we will go shopping or dig through our closets." Stephanie said, blowing on her black and gold painted nails.

**A few minutes later...**

"Okay Kat let's roll!" Camille exclaimed,putting on the back of her earring.

"Okay." I said, taking off my earbuds and going out the door.

"My car!" Stephanie called out, we all walked over to her silver-blue BMW.

Stephanie drove us to the mall, we were going to hers and Camille's favorite stores. That included the shops that I will enter, but most likely buy something small, or just go because of a friend.

"First stop, Forever 21." Camille said, as we entered.

"So what outfits do you need?" Stephanie asked me.

"I am assuming some casual yet girly every day wear, about 2 dinner outfits, and maybe one party outfit for Katie's birthday." I replied, and those girls went off in a flash.

Stephanie came back with an outfit before Camille

"For a dinner outfit:a lace mint top, a black a-line skirt, and a black fedora." Stephanie stated, I nodded in approval.

"I think I found another dinner outfit!" Camille called out, "This high to low skirt, which is a nice creamy brown color, a beige bustier top, this belt, and I have some cute booties for you to wear." I looked at the outfit, and noticed that I really liked the skirt.

"I love it! So now we have 2 dinner outfits! Now 4 more casual and a party outfit." I said as we walked to the cash register, Camille picked out a lip gloss and Stephanie got herself a pair of earrings.

"Together or separate?" asked the cashier or Sammy according to her name tag.

"Separate." Camille replied, they both paid first since they each had one item.

"Total is $70.89." Sammy replied, I handed her my debit card, and she gave me my card and bags.

Sammy's shift ended and she came to me before we exited.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked, I walked over.

"Yeah?" I asked, wondering what this chick wants.

"You're the girl that was on Ellen right? And you sang with BTR?" Sammy questioned with a smile.

"Yes." I replied, reaching for my sharpie.

"Can you sign my poster? And maybe we can hang out!" Sammy said, she gave me her number and I handed her back her poster.

I waved bye and caught up with Camille and Stephanie.

"What did she want?" Camille asked as we walked over to a frozen yogurt stand.

"Fan. She was the first _girl _that wanted to hangout and gave me her number." I stated, they just chuckled and we got our yogurt.

"So where are we going now?" I asked, taking my last spoon of yogurt.

"Urban Outfitters?" Stephanie asked, Camille nodded in approval. We threw away the yogurt cups and went to Urban Outfitters.

I started looking through the tops. I found a collared, sleeveless, top that was beige with peach colored details. I liked it so I decided to look for an outfit.

I got a pair of skinny jeans and went to the accessories. A necklace looked vintage and it stood out. It seemed to be some sort of watch, and it reminded me of Alice in Wonderland.

"Hi, can you open up a dressing room?" I asked, Mackenzie, well that's what her name tag read.

"Of course." Mackenzie replied, with a British accent.

We walked into the dressing room, she opened number 12 and hung up the occupied sign.

"Tell me if you need anything." Mackenzie said, walking over to another customer.

I put on the outfit and saw Mackenzie there.

"You must love your boyfriend." she said, I raised my eyebrow before asking, "What do you mean?"

"Seeing the outfit you were wearing when you came in, you aren't into this style. Umm dinner date or meeting the mum?" MacKenzie asked like a pro.

"Is it that obvious? Oh and I know his mom." I stated, she nodded and replied with "Then why are you changing if she knows you?"

"She doesn't know we are dating. She thinks that he thinks of me as his little sister." I replied, going back into the dressing room.

"Wait a second." MacKenzie replied. I was changing back into my old outfit when she states. "You are the girl on the cover of Pop TIger. You are dating James Diamond a boy you have known your whole life!" she exclaimed, I sprinted out of the room, with no shoes and covered her mouth.

"Don't say it out loud.!" I commanded, she nodded and took me to pay this.

Camille and Stephanie were already paying, "We didn't find anything." Camille replied, even though she and Steph both had a big bag of clothes each.

"Don't worry about it." I said, once we got out of the store.

We went home after going to Abercrombie and Fitch and Aeropostal where I got more clothes.

"Shopping is harder than I thought!" I said, sitting down and taking a sip of Sierra Mist.

"Well seeing that you had to go out of your comfort zone, yeah!" Stephanie replied, joining me on the couch.

"Hey what day is it?" I asked, Camille answered " ?"

"Shit! I totally forgot that Gustavo wanted me at the studio!"

"Again?"

"Yes, he called me when I went to the restroom. He said he has a single to record." I explained, running out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Studio<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Where is Kat!" Gustavo impatiently yelled.

"She will be here." Kelly replied almost on cue because at the moment Kat came in.

"GET IN THE BOOTH!" Gustavo yelled, handing Kat some lyrics.

"Tell me what just happened, did we just lip lock?" Kat started off before stopping.

"What now?" Gustavo asked.

"I'm not feeling it." Kat responded as she walked out of the booth.

"So! What song do you want to record Want U Back?" Gustavo asked.

"Hello. A song I wrote awhile back. Here play the music." Kat responded giving him her Keroppi flash drive.

"I'ma do it, do it

Like I wanna do it

You gon' know me like, you ain't never know me before

I'ma bring it, bring it

I'ma give it, give it

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

Hello, hello, hello, hello

You gon' love me like you ain't loved nobody before"

Gustavo mouth dropped once Katrina started rapping.

"Too nice, too clean

Too white, too green

Little haters, big dreams

I don't care what you think about me

Two faced, old friends, told me, the end was near, forget them

See a lot of things changed since then

Don't they know that I came from Minnesota

Am I gonna quit? Nice of you to ask

But momma told me go and chase what you after

I'm on track, so I'm gonna rap faster

Imma break it down for you and get a little deeper

Slayin' on it, prayin' on it like a grim reaper

Running the thermometer, and yep I got a fever

Hi, konichiwa, are you a believer?"

The song soon finished and Gustavo's mouth stayed wide open.

"Do we have to record that again?" Kat asked, getting out of the booth.

"Just. Go. Home." Gustavo said, still in awe.

"Great job Kat! Come back for a dance session on Monday." Kelly replied.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was the chapter. I hope you guys like it. Also I put up a poll which I would like you to vote on. It is important!<strong>

**R3x: Read, Review, and Recommend**

**-Mini Maslow cx**


	17. They're Here!

**I'm sorry I've been really lacking on writing, but I'm planning on having at least 2 chapters written before uploading anything. So that there's no breaks like this. I have also decided that i will be writing two stories only, this one and Candyland, the other ones will be written after :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Kat!Wake up you're gonna miss your appointment!" Camille was trying to wake up Kat since it was 9:00 and she had an appointment at 10:30.

"It's a Saturday let me how did you get in here?" Kat mumbled, putting the blanket over her face.

"Kat, James' mom comes tomorrow, and we need to stip that color out of your hair and you need to go natural!Oh and I still have the spare key you gave me." Stephanie said, walking into the room with Taffy.

"Fine I'm getting up." Kat replied, getting her dog and yawning. Kat ate a breakfast that consisted of Cinnamon Toast Crunch cereal and a banana.

"Go get dressed and showered, we'll play with Taffy." Camille replied sitting on her knees playing with the puppy.

Kat went into her room and picked out her outfit. She picked out a loose gray tank top, mint shorts, and matching mint colored vans. She went into the bathroom and got into the shower, in 15 minutes she was out and blow drying her hair. She straightened her bangs and put her hair into a ponytail.

"Let's go." Kat announced coming out of the bathroom, Stephanie got her keys and they headed out the door.

**About 15 minutes later...**

"Katrina Knight had an appointment." Camille said to the lady at the front of the hair salon.

"Yes, with Desirey correct?" Mona (according to her nametag) asked.

Camille nodded, she, Stephanie and Kat went to sit down until they were ready for Kat to go.

It was finally Kat's turn and Stephanie went with her to explain what was gonna happen.

"So we need you to take this dye out, she should be a natural blonde."

"Hmm, it's dyed dark so it may not be blonde, unless you used temporary dye."

"Yup! It's temporary." Kat replied, smiling. She didn't want to get rid of her hair, but maybe going back to her natural color is a good thing.

"Okay we'll be finished in 45 minutes!" Desirey replied with a smile.

**45 Minutes Later...**

"Oh my god!" Camille squealed when Katrina turned around.

"My hair! It's pretty!" Kat exclaimed smiling.

"Okay now go to the front to pay." Desirey replied with a smile.

The girls paid and met up with Emma at a movie theater. They were gonna watch Tyler Perry's Temptation OR Scary Movie 5. The 4 girls were going to decide once they got there.

"Hey Guys who's... Kat?" Emma greeted.

"Yup, I'm natural!" Kat replied hugging her friend.

"I want to watch Temptation." Stephanie announced the other girls agreed that they would watch Scary Movie next movie night.

"I wonder what the guys are doing right now." Emma announced as the girls did some shopping before the movie.

"So do I, hey do you think this is cute?" Kat responded, showing Emma a "I Heart BTR" hoodie.

"Kat you should get this!" Stephanie said, she was holding a "I Heart Jat" and it had a picture of James and Kat.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile With the Guys...<strong>

"Carlos! Can you pick up your dirty clothes off the floor!" James called out to his Latino friend.

"Fine, Jesus man you've been cleaning the whole apartment since 7:00 AM!" Carlos replied filling up a bag to take to the laundromat.

"Oh and Carlos"

"What?"

"Nice SpongeBob boxers." James said smirking, Carlos blushed and left the room.

"James can I borrow your- It's cleaner than my room in here." Logan said surprised at how organized the room got.

"Thanks, so what did you want to borrow?" James responded, waiting for an answer.

"Um do you still have those foldable laundry baskets?"

"Yeah in my _newly _organized closet."

"Thanks." Logan responded grabbing the basket and leaving the room. He was left to his room _determined _to get it as neat as possible.

"Kendall! Get me the vacuum and clean up your side of the closet!" Logan yelled even though Kendall was just sitting on his bed listening to music.

"Shit! I'm right here you don't have to yell." Kendall said, getting all his clothes onto hangers and bringing in the vacuum.

"Why are you so obsessed with our room being even _more_ neat then usual! You always were okay with me having my having my closet messy!"

"James fixed his room for his mom and its **neater **than **mine**!"

_"Life is too short to be organized."_

"Just shut up and clean!" Logan snapped, Kendall just went back to fixing his drawers.

**About 45 minutes later...**

"Hah! My room is neater than yours now!" Logan announced proudly.

"Yeah it always was, all of Carlos' stuff is either washing or stuffed messily into his drawers." James responded, and left the room. Logan was there mouth wide open.

"Close your mouth, you don't want to swallow a fly." Kendall told Logan, patting his back and gently closing his mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the MallTheater**

It was 5:15 and the movie was about to start, they were at the snack area.

"These lines always take forever." Camille complained, the other girls nodded in agreement.

"At least the actual movie starts at 5:30." Stephanie added.

"And previews." Kat mentioned, which was completely true.

"Umm, next person in line, go to lane #3, Isis will help you there."

The four girls moved to the other lane, hoping it would be faster.

"Welcome to AMC Theaters what would you like?" Isis asked, in a peppy tone.

"Umm I'll take nachos with a medium Coke." Stephanie answered.

"Make that 2!" Camille responded, and Emma and Kat answered at the same time,

"Small Popcorn with a Medium ICEE. Cherry flavored with a bit of blue raspberry."

Isis was a bit surprised and weirded out by the fact the two girls wanted the exact same thing but still let it go.

Kat thanked Isis and went off to find the theater room they were gonna watch the movie in.

"**Please Turn Off any Phones! The Movie is beginning.."**

**2 Hours Later...**

"I think she shouldn't have gone with him." Some teenage girl said, as everybody went out of the theater.

"Yup, I mean honestly she was getting even more hurt with the other guy." somebody else responded.

Kat offered to drive since she loves driving at night or when its dark. Not for a creepy reason though.

They went into Stephanie's car but Emma said she would take her car home. Kat rolled down the window and blasted some music.

"I crashed my car into a bridge!" Kat started singing. She and Stephanie were the only ones in the car and both girls were really energetic which made it even more fun.

"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE IT!" Stephanie continued, she seemed weird though, possibly she was a happy drunk. Sure enough, Kat found a flask in Stephanie's bag which was sitting in between both seats.

"Let's get you home."Kat pushed the pedal, and went just a bit over the speed limit so she could get home faster.

"Camille!" Kat knocked on the door and got tired of waiting so she got the key out of Stephanie's bag and opened it.

"Why didn't you just knock?" Camille asked, she was sitting with Logan on the couch.

"I did, you were making out," Kat smirked, "oh and she's drunk have fun!"

And Kat was gone, leaving Camille in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV<strong>

I went over to 2J and knocked on the door.

"Who is it? Oooh she's blonde!" I heard Carlos say from inside the apartment. The door swung open to reveal Carlos who reeked of Cuda spray he most likely took from James.

"It's me, Kat. Jesus Christ, did you drop a bottle of Cuda?" I asked, covering my nose.

"Oh.. look you're blonde!" Carlos replied, looking at me as if somebody had pranked me.

"Yeah. I went back to my natural color, anyways where's James?" I asked, trying not to sound rude.

"In our room, also don't go into Kendall's room. He even kicked Logan out because he and Emma are in there." Carlos whispered to me as we walked down the hall.

"I'm still against leaving my sister stay in there!" Logan called out from the couch.

"James, come on the apartment is empty and I don't want to sleep alone." I said, as James turned around.

"Okay, you're blonde!" James shouted, not the first person to say that.

"Yup, I know. So come on." I started walking out the door but before I left I told Logan he could sleep in James' bed.

**Back in 2K...**

"James you take way too long. Not even I take that long in the shower." I called out, I was watching Law and Order SVU, I love this show!

"I'm coming!" And a few seconds later, James came in.

"Kat, you swear like you've never seen me shirtless." James said, laying himself next to me.

"Well... yeah you're right." Kat replied.

In a few minutes they both drifted asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you like it! New Chapter will be up tomorrow or the next day c:<strong>

**R3x: Read, Review, and Recommend :D**

**~MiniMaslow**


	18. You Guys Are What!

**I'm sorry I've been really lacking on writing, but I'm planning on having at least 2 chapters written before uploading anything. So that there's no breaks like this. I have also decided that i will be writing two stories only, this one and Candyland, the other ones will be written after :) Oh and I am actually in MEXICO(Carlos' vines cx) and won't have WiFi everyday, so updating may lack!But the good news is, I may have a bunch of chapter written c:**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"Flight 382 from Minnesota to Los Angeles has just arrived, they are at gate 7." a voice announced through the intercoms.

"Gate 7 is over there!" Logan stated to his group of friends.

"Then let's go!" Kat said, they were halfway there when they realized that Carlos wasn't with them.

"WHERE'S CARLOS?" Emma exclaimed, she wasn't in the mood for waiting, since they woke her up "too early."

"Over there by the flower stand thing!" Kat replied, before running over there.

"..so do you know where I can get some corn dogs or not?" Carlos asked the woman, before turning around to see all his friends.

"Carlos! Come on we have to go!" Kendall stated, before he tried to pull his friend away from the stand.

"Um, sorry for 's $10 can we have a dozen of tiger lilies?White and pink mixed please!" Kat gave the woman the money, and left with the flowers.

"Back to Gate 7!"

The group went running back and they sat down, and caught their breath.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Carlos complained. He was still hungry since he didn't eat yet.

"They just arrived, they need to get luggage and stuff." Emma stated, as she snuggled up against Kendall.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile...<strong>

"KATIE! Go get your suitcase before it rolls away!" Mama Knight yelled to her youngest daughter.

"I'm going!" Katie closed her DS and went running to catch her luggage.

"Where did Brooke go?"

"Over there, I think she's trying to give the security some moisturizer!" Katie replied, as a scream was heard.

"THE STINGING MEANS IT'S WORKING!"

"Brooke, we just got our last bag, lets go! And stop trying to get people to use your stinging beauty products!"

"Nobody ever says no, so I assume they're okay with it!"

"Everybody's too _scared _to say no!"

Brooke ignored Mama Knight, and they all went off to immigration.

"Hello, how are you?" the Security guy greeted.

"Good, thanks."

"So why are you coming to California?"

"To Visit our family! They're in Big Time Rush!" Katie said, unaware that there were fans there.

"No way! It's Katie and Jenn Knight!"

"Look! Brooke Diamond is here too!"

The officer quickly scanned their passports and said,"GO! Back Up to Gate 7! Celebrity Fan Mob, code Red!"

"Let's run!" Katie said, she quickly out ran her mom and Mrs. Diamond. The two mothers quickly took of their heels and ran.

They finally couldn't see the group of fangirls and stopped running.

"Time to check, out run a fan mob, off my list." Katie took out a little notebook that was turquoise with white polka dots, that you had to take out the pen to open it.

"You have one too? I thought James was the only one that had one."

"Who do you think got me this notebook, and got me to do this?"

"Hey, there they are!" Mamma Knight pointed to the group.

"Who's next to James? And where is Kat?" Brooke asked, clearly confused.

"That is Kat!"

"How Kat has black and red hair?"

"I know my sister, and that is definitely her."

"They're here!" Carlos yelled, running over to the group.

"Hi Carlos." said, hugging the boy. She then proceeded to greet everybody.

"Mom!" Kat and Kendall said in unison, Kat running towards her mom to beat Kendall. She handed her mother the flowers and giving her a hug.

"Blonde?"

"Went natural!" Kat stated before letting go of her mother, to give her brother a chance to greet her.

"Katie, were you always this tall?" Kendall asked, once he finished hugging his mom.

"Umm, yeah."

James finally saw his mom, she was trying to get somebody _else _to try her cosmetics.

"Mom!" James went over to his mom, pulling her away from the woman.

"James!What have you been up to?"

"Recording a new album,datingKat, and planning a tour!"

"That's great! Wait what did you say?"

"Recording a new album?"

"After that."

"Planning a tour."

"After the album, before the tour."

"Oh you mean dating Kat! Yeah we're kind of Hollywood's newest couple!" James said, grabbing Kat and pecking her cheek.

"Hi Brooke!" Kat said, leaning in for a hug.

"Umm. Kat your James' girlfriend so hugs aren't happening. You may shake my hand. If you're dating my son you must do the test, you too will come to my room tomorrow at 8."

Kat gulped before saying, " Is this when the 'Oh Oh Oh' comes?"

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

**In James' Car**

" She hates me. Just because we're dating!" Kat complained for the 100th time.

"No she doesn't." James reassured his girlfriend.

"She wouldn't hug me, and I have to do _the test. _That test is the reason you've never had a long term girlfriend! You didn't tell your mom about that PHOEbe so she lasted.. but what about me?"

"Kat she knows you, so just let it go. You'll be fine!"

"You sure?" Kat asked, as they both got out of the car.

"Positive, and if not we'll just have to keep it a secret." James joked, earning an eyeroll from Kat.

"Let's see if my mom already got here." James said, walking into the lobby, surprised to see his mom checking in.

"Umm any room on the 2nd floor would be great." Brooke told Bitters who looked like she could care less.

"2F, have a PalmWoods Day." Bitters replied, grumpily, handing Brooke her key.

"Hi Mom." James greeted, smiling at his mother. Kat waved and was shocked at Brooke not acknowledging her.

"Hi Honey, Katrina." Brooke waved at James and nodded at Kat.

"Told you she hates me now! I bet just a few hours ago she loved me!" Kat exclaimed.

"Well I love you, and that's all that matters." James stated, quickly kissing his girlfriend before his phone vibrated.

"Who is it? And yes it matters she's your mom and she's been like a 2nd mother to me."

"Gustavo, he says he wants to see us."

"Like BTR us... or us us?"

"Like us us."

"Why?"

"I don't know.."

"This can either be really good or really bad."

* * *

><p><strong>At Roque Records<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Umm why are we here?" Kat asked, Gustavo didn't seem happy.

"It's about you two, dating. It seems to have made Kat's merchandise drop in sales."

"And? Maybe Griffin wanting Kat Kitty Litter wasn't a good idea!"

"That's what I'm thinking, but Griffin thinks it's the fact that you two are dating."

"Umm, Gustavo, we're kinda dating and stocks aren't gonna stop that." James put in earning a red Gustavo.

"OH WELL! YOU'RE GONNA DO WHATEVER IT TAKES TO KEEP GRIFFIN HAPPY!"

"But I have an idea, it can help the sales, without us breaking up." Kat put in, hoping Gustavo would consider it.

"Okay so first lets make a list of my current merchandise, and get rid of the bad ideas, well Griffins ideas. Then my new merchandise will be made."

"And you're new merchandise is?" Gustavo asked.

"A fashion line! I've gotten compliments on my style, so I can make a kids line and teen line."

"And where are you gonna sell this?" Kelly asked, walking in.

"Umm I was thinking Target for the little kids, and possibly PacSun for the teen?"

"That's good, since Target does sell mostly/all clothes merchandise. And PacSun is perfect for edgy clothing. "

"Um, Kat what style are you planning on selling? You're old style or...?" James asked his girlfriend.

"A mix, and I'll think of a name for it later? So what do you think Gustavo?"

"It's a.. GREAT idea. Get me 30 pieces for each line, outfit sketches for mannequins, and the names for each. Kelly you call up somebody for a photoshoot of Kat in her new line. We'll need this done by the end of the month, so you have two weeks."

"Okay, well me and James got to go." Kat said, slowly walking out with James before Gustavo can change his mind.

"That went well." James stated, holding Kat's hand as the walked to the car.

" Can we get some frozen yogurt, there's no rush for dinner today with your mom."

"Okay let's go." James agreed, getting into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in 2J<strong>

"Brooke, I get it Kat is James' new girlfriend, but you're ignoring her and treating her like she's a girl James picked up at the corner." Jenn told her friend, she understands the fact that she just wants James' to have a nice girlfriend, but she's acting as if Kat were some _slut._

"She still has to do the test. Once that is over it'll be just like it used to, unless she doesn't pass the test then it'll be different." Brooke states, filing her nails like what she said makes no difference in their lives.

"What do you mean different?"

"As in she'll probably hate me and then I'll have to leave and possibly take James back to Minnesota."

"Okay then."

"Mom, why is it that Brooke makes James' girlfriends take a test, yet you just accepted the fact that Kendall and Emma are together." Katie states, earning a look from Emma.

"Because we have different parenting styles. And because Emma and Kendall have liked each other since forever."

"Mom!" Kendall complains, his cheeks turning red.

"Aww, Kennie liked me since forever!" Emma states, giving her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"And Emmy did too! Yeah I saw the journal under your bed." Logan stated, just to make his sister embarrassed. And it worked, because she started blushing.

"Kendall let's go to the other apartment." Emma said, leading her boyfriend out of the room.

"This is why I love having everybody here." Katie laughed, fist bumping Carlos.

"Oh and Katie I know you have a crush on James." Carlos said before quickly running off to his room.

"Aww Katie's blushing! But Katie, Kat is dating James so get over it!" Mamma Knight said, making Katie chase after Carlos.

"Well I think Camille is calling me so I'm just gonna.." Logan started before running out of the apartment.

"Well that was fun!" Brooke and Jennifer agreed.

"Well let's go get ready for dinner tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be dinner, and the <strong>_**test**_** lol c: Oh and sorry for the sorry for the super early update, like I said I'm in Mexico and am about to leave to my actual destination, where there is no WiFi :(**

**R3x: Read, Review, and Recommend :D**

**~MiniMaslow**


	19. One Step Closer

**So I'm back but I am not promising to update daily, because I am now on the Volleyball team. So to keep this simple school ends at 2:36 and I get home at 5:00. Plus**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Kat, babe wake up." James told his girlfriend, who was still asleep.

"5 more minutes." Kat murmured, turning herself around, so her face was towards James.

James took the chance to take a picture and post it on Instagram. The caption being, "Look how cute -KittyKat looks sleeping, I'm a lucky guy -heart-" He then walked out of the room, and decided to make breakfast.

Kat finally decided to get up, and check her phone. A highlighted notification came up, it read "- JamesDiamond posted a picture of you" so she quickly saw it and it was a picture of herself sleeping.

"DELETE THE PICTURE JAMES!"

"You saw it? How don't you get a billion notifications?"

"Your notifications get highlighted, Logan set it up."

"Oh... Well I'm making breakfast, want some?"

"Duh! And then we'll shower and go to your mom's."

"We? As in together, okay but I didn't think you rolled that way." James replied, winking at Kat.

"No you pervert! That's not what I meant!" Kat replied, facepalming.

"Anyways, the food is still cooking so we'll have to pass some time." James stated, walking over to Kat who was sitting on the counter.

"I like where this is going."Kat smiled, before kissing James.

The kiss deepened, and went on for a good minute, until someone cleared their throat.

"James get off my baby sister, and Kat off the counter."

"Hey Kendork! We were kinda you know making out." Kat told her brother, who came followed by Emma.

"Umm yeah,I kind of walked in on that. Anyways me and Emma are going to Starbucks, and taking Taffy with 't do anything!"

"We won't do anything like what you and Emma did last night." Kat replied, smirking; earning a laugh from James and a blushing Emma and Kendall.

"Kat!" Emma complained, before following her boyfriend out of the apartment.

Then Kat and James sat down to eat breakfast.

"So James, are you enjoying that sausage?" Kat asked, before laughing.

"You're so dirty minded!" James told his girlfriend,laughing.

"Says the guy who wanted to shower together."

"Touché."

Once they finished breakfast James went to 2J to shower and Kat went into her room.

Kat looked through her closet looking for the Forever 21 bag. She finally found it and took out the outfit that Camille had picked out.

She got it and went into the restroom to shower. A few minutes after she was done showering James returned.

"Kat?" James called out, wondering where she was.

"I'm in the restroom, doing my hair." Kat replied finishing her bun, and going to do her bangs. She came out in like 2 minutes, walking over to where James was sitting.

"So what do you think?" Kat asked James, before twirling around.

"You look beautiful. Now let's go before my mom tells us something about being late."

They both went over to 2F where Brooke was staying.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile At Starbucks<strong>

**Emma's POV**

"I can't believe you had them write Spider-Man and Mary Jane on our cups," I remarked to my boyfriend.

"I thought it'd be fun," Kendall answered as we settled into a table outside.

"Oh yeah especially when everyone turned to stare at us," I sarcastically added in.

"These are memories we will look back on. Now let me take a picture of our cups," he told me as he tried to get my cup.

I leaned away from him, continuing to drink the double chocolate chip frappe I'd ordered.

"Emma can you please give me your cup," he told me as he held out his hand.

I stopped drinking long enough to shake my head before going back to my drink.

"Emma give me the cup," he said again this time reaching for the cup.

"Look you woke me up so we could go to Starbucks meaning I'm not fully awake yet. So I suggest you let me drink my coffee or you can sleep alone tonight," I answered with a smirk.

He quickly pulled his hand back. He sat looking at me for a second before pulling his phone out and taking a picture of me as I drank my coffee.

"I didn't stop you from drinking your coffee did I?" he asked innocently.

"Just feed Taffy," I told him.

He looked as if he wanted to say something but simply handed Taffy a piece of bread.

"You better not give her too much or your sister is going to kick your ass," I informed him.

"Kat's tiny. What's the worst she can do?" he asked.

"You forget this is the girl who knows how to fight and need I remind you she once made a boy cry," I told him.

"Poor Carlos got his arm broken and couldn't play hockey for a month," he said remembering what had happened.

"You still want to overfeed Taffy?," I asked already knowing the answer.

"Okay fine. I won't feed her dog too much," he answered defeated.

"Now let's head home because I need to know what happened with . Not to mention I need some real breakfast," I told him already getting up.

"I assume that means you want me to cook for you," he said as he gave me a knowing look.

I gave him a quick kiss before turning to smile at him.

"I'll take that as a yes," was all he said.

* * *

><p><strong>At 2F<strong>

**Mrs. Diamond's POV **

_Knock Knock_

"Who is it?" I call out, walking from the kitchen to the door.

"James and Kat." James responded, as I opened the door.

"Hi James, Katrina." I replied, kissing my son on the cheek, and waving at Kat.

"Not to be rude, , but how does this 'test' work?" Kat asked, hopefully not ruining her chances with James.

"I am gonna ask you 5-10 questions. Answer them truthfully and then I'll decide whether you date or not."

"Okay."

"Let's sit down. " I replied, leading them to the couch.

"Kat, why did you come to LA."

"Gustavo had been looking for a solo talent, and when he stopped by Minnesota I went to the audition. And a month after I was called to fly out to Los Angeles."

"And how do you get to work?"

"Sometimes I get one of the guys to drive me or I go on my RipStick. I'm looking into buying a car though."

"RipStick?" I asked clearly confused.

"It's a type of skateboard." James replied, rolling his eyes.

"Oh James don't roll your eyes."

"Ok Mom."

"And what type of car?"

"Something vintagey. I like those more."

"So no electric?"

"Nope." she replied, smiling.

"The test is over." I replied, earning a shocked look from my son and his girlfriend.

"What! Mom I'm gonna date Kat even if you don't li-"

I cut him off, "You guys are allowed to date. Kat wasn't doing what you told all your other girlfriends do, lie. And you've never reacted like this, you just told them that you couldn't see them anymore. So go out and have fun!" I exclaimed.

"Thank You !" Kat thanked, pulling me into a hug along with James.

"Now go enjoy yourselves!'

"Bye!" the two said in unison, leaving me smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"You heard my mom let's go enjoy ourselves!" James told Kat, she was just looking at him, smiling slightly.

Once the two got back into the apartment, James asked,"Okay what's going on? You haven't said anything since we left my mom's room."

Kat didn't say anything but she did pull him into a kiss.

"We barely come back and we catch you guys kissing twice this morning!" Kendall stated, making the couple break off the kiss.

"Deal with it. We are officially allowed to date!"

"Yay! Awesome for you, now lets touch up for dinner. Especially you two." Emma said, looking at James and Kendall.

"What's wrong with this?" Kendall said, gesturing to his 'comfy clothes' that _he _ picked out.

"Everything. Now you to go change. We'll be here."

"Fine." Kendall groaned, leaving the apartment along with James.

"I want details on what happened at Mrs D's room." Emma told Kat as she walked to her room.

"She just asked questions about why I'm in LA and the type of car I want. And since I answered truthfully she said we could date."

"I thought there was gonna be more details. Anyways what should I wear?" Emma asked, showing Kat a bunch of dresses.

"Go with the turquoise hilow dress and pair it with neutrals." Kat replied, doing her makeup. She finally decided to care more about her appearance so she's starting to do her makeup more.

The two girls started getting ready, Kat attempting to curl Emma's naturally straight hair.

Emma had been wondering some things, see even though she and Kendall are a couple she still wonders if he cares about Jo. Jo has been gone for about a year now, and Kendall doesn't mention her, but it's something to wonder about. She was Kendall's first actual girlfriend.

"Kat?" Emma asked, debating whether or not she should even mention this to Kat.

"Yeah?" Kat replied, after bobbypin-ing two strands of hair back.

"Oh, just wanted to know if you were almost finished." Emma replied, biting her bottom lip. She decided not to tell her because since Kat and Kendall are close, she didn't want to risk Kat telling him before she did.

"Just finished." Kat replied, picking up her phone and walking over to 2J.

James walked into his room that he shared with Carlos. It seemed as if Carlos had gone out seeing that it smelled like Carlos' cologne and there were like 10 outfits all over his bed, young love.

He had started to button up his shirt and then he heard a knock on the door, hoping it was Kat he told her to come in.

"You need some help there?" Kat giggled, fixing her boyfriends buttons -which he had missed one so they were all crooked- and then kissing his cheek before walking out.

"Mama Knight!" James called out, he needed to ask her he didn't want to marry Kat, but James felt he knew that he wanted to give Kat a promise ring. Something simple, cute, and so that everybody knew that Katrina Marie Knight was his.

"Yes James?" Mama Knight asked,wondering why James wanted to talk to her, not that she didn't want to talk to him, but he could've just told her. But he sounded like this was important.

"Can you close the door, please. I really need to talk to you, well ask you."

"Go ahead honey."

"Um, Mrs. Knight, you know that me and Kat are gonna have our 1 year anniversary in 4 months, and I wanted to make it special. So I wanted to start planning and such starting now, and wanted to know if it'd be okay if I…. gave Kat a promise ring."

"Of course it is! Thank you for asking me first, but just remember that you can't marry her until she decides what she wants in her life, and is more mature. "

"Thank You Mrs Knight!" James replied, hugging Mrs Knight, and walking over to where Kat was watching the Lolly video on the flat screen.

"James, can you turn off the TV. " Kat asked her boyfriend, she couldn't because if it was up to her she wouldn't turn off the Biebs.

"Oh Katrina Marie Di-Knight is obsessed with the Biebs!" James teased, hoping that she didn't catch the Diamond he was about to say.

"And you must be obsessed with me, that you want me to be a Diamond. You love me Jamie." Kat smirked, walking over and pecking her boyfriends lips.

"I may love you but you've only got the singing down babe. Being in the business means you got to dance too." James challenged, he was just looking for an excuse to make Kat competitive. He must admit that Kat gets super hot when she wants to prove herself.

"Katie put Make Me Proud on." Kat chose that song because her and her friend, Chachi, choreographed a dance for Nicki Minaj's rap.

After dancing, and rapping just to add to it, Kat smirked at her boyfriend who wasn't surprised since he knew she could do it but still looked impressed.

"So what do I win Diamond." Kat asked, putting a finger on James' chest.

"Katie's here so how about later." James whispered quietly, winking at Kat, who started laughing.

"Time to go to dinner! And remember the next plans we have will be on Saturday for Katie's birthday."

"Umm okay so I'll drive one car, and Kendall another. And-" James stopped talking to check his vibrating phone, "Turns out that Logan,Camille, Carlos and Stephanie will meet us there."

"Okay let's go. I'll go with James and Katrina." Brooke said, making Kat and James look at each other awkwardly.

* * *

><p><span><strong>At the Restaurant<strong>

**Kat's POV**

"Reservations under Knight." My mom told the employee, I got a text from James.

_From: Jamie :*_

_I'm Bored, Let's ditch? ;)_

I looked at him, and he was giving me the 'Yes or No' look.

_From: Kat -heart-_

_We need to give them a reason though. Pretend to be sick during dinner. _

_From: Jamie :*_

_Fine we'll stay for awhile _

_From: Kat -heart-_

_I want to go home and cuddle :*_

_From: Jamie :*_

_Sounds Good -insert diamond smile-_

"Kat come on." Katie called out once everybody was walking to the table.

I walked over and was giggling, James was sending me SnapChats now and I made sure to screenshot that one.

"Hi I'm Amanda, I'll be your waitress today. What would you like to drink?"

After hearing 10 orders, that were repeated maybe 2 times, she finally got them.

"3 cokes, 1 cherry coke, 2 sprites, 2 pepsis, and 2 ice teas." Amanda repeated, and everybody was nodding.

"Actually make it 1 sprite. I'm feeling a bit nauseous so I better go." James announced, saying bye to everybody.

"Yeah cancel 1 of the cokes too, I'll drive him." I told everyone, before getting up after James.

We both hurried out and got into the car, let's keep this simple, a make out session may or may not have happened. James leaned in again, and before we could start a new session, we bumped heads. Me being Kat, I just start laughing, as James rubbed his forehead.

"You still bored?" I asked, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing once again.

"A little, but nothing a little cuddling can't fix." James replied, as he started the car and we drove back to the Palmwoods.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You Liked It :D<strong>

**R3x~ Read, Review, ****Recommend**

**~MiniMaslow**


	20. Happy Birthday Katie! P1

**Hey! Long time no update cx I am sorry about that but I have decided to not promise you guys a schedule or anything like that. I will try to update more frequently (way more frequently d:) so more chapters will be coming (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day, Katie's Birthday<strong>

Everybody in 2J woke up, being careful to not wake the birthday girl. Mama Knight went into the kitchen and began making scrambled eggs and pancakes, Katie's favorite. Meanwhile everybody else met up in the living room to plan out the party taking place later.

"Okay, Logan and Carlos you two go to the party supply store, and ask for the order under Jennifer Knight. Kendall and Emma, go to the park, and make sure it is ready for the tables, chairs, and entertainment which should be arriving later. James and I will take Katie and distract her until the party starts. We'll be there at 6, and will text you before." Kat explained to the group, who agreed on what they were doing.

Kendall, Kat , and Mamma Knight walked over to Katie's room and turned on the lights. To their surprise, Katie was already awake and reading _The Fault In Our Stars _by John Green. She looked up at them and smiled, before saying, "Morning."

She was then embedded in a swarm of hugs from her family and friends, who might as well be called her family also. Katie laughed, since she was then attacked with tickles from James and Kendall, who then passed her onto Logan and Carlos who carried her into the living room.

"Its present time, I'll go first," Kendall announced, giving her a little box. Katie looked at him before opening up the box, inside was a bracelet with a single charm, a guitar pick.

"Thanks Kendall I love it," Katie smiled and gave her brother a hug. To her surprise everybody held out even smaller boxes with all types of colors and patterns on them.

She opened all the boxes, which revealed different charms from different people. Katie thanked everyone before latching on each of the charms.

Katie made a mental note of who gave what to her:

_Mom, the heart_

_Kendall, the guitar pick_

_Kat, the flying bird_

_Carlos, the hockey stick_

_Logan, the science test tube_

_James, a music note_

She loved each and everyone of the gold charms, along with the people who gave them to her.

"Kat, Emma, can you help me pick out what to wear?" Katie asked.

She was more into Emma's style, but she knew that Kat would be honest and spice up her outfit with accessories and splashes of color.

"Actually Kat was going to take you shopping for a new outfit." Emma replied, nudging Kat.

"Oh yeah, if you want I mean," Kat answered, this was a perfect way to distract Katie until everything was finished.

"Great, let me go get showered and we could go," Katie replied, a big smile on her face. She rushed back into her room and got out a pair of jeans, a loose tank top, and her towel along with her undergarments before going into the restroom.

Everybody else took this time to discuss every single detail now that they had a distraction, and knowing Kat and Katie they could spend _**all **_day at the mall. They loved being together even in Minnesota they would always offer to go get the groceries, or even go out just to get fro-yo so they could hang out, and even more since Kat moved out to LA.

"Alright it's about to be 11:30 and that means Katie,James, and I will probably leave by 12. Which gives you guys all 5 hours to get everything ready for the party at 5," Kat reminded everybody.

Nobody seemed to have any questions so they continued to wash dishes, finish eating, or just watch TV in the living room while they waited for Katie. Almost as if on cue,Katie came out of her room at 12 like planned.

"Let's go?" She asked, before looking at how everybody seemed to have been waiting for her. Katie brushed it off because it was her birthday and attention was expected.

"I'll drive," Kat and James both said in unison, before looking at each other and saying, "You could," before Kat burst out laughing.

"James you drive," she said handing him his keys, and smiling. They lead Katie out the door before mouthing 'we'll be back at 5' and everybody gave them a thumbs up before the door closed.

"Carlos, go check if they're out of the parking lot." Emma told him, and Carlos did as told and went to the balcony where you could see the parking lot.

He bent over the railing a bit, and saw James and Kat getting into the front seats, while Katie was already in the back. Carlos waited a few more seconds before he saw James back out of the parking space and turn out of the Palmwoods.

"They've left the building!" Carlos announced, he was more excited than he showed by the tone in his voice.

He loved parties, ever since he was a little boy and being Hispanic meant he always had the traditional piñata which he would love to take candy from. That history plus this being Katie's 13th birthday, and it being a surprise party made it all that much better.

"Alright so Carlos and I are leaving to the party supply store," Logan said, which Emma agreed too, since that all had to be put on after everything was set up.

And this would give them time to set up before the decorations got to the park. "Let's go," Kendall told Emma.

They decided to go walking to the park since it was roughly 10 minutes away if you were taking your time, so if they rushed it'd be about 5.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Use the sleeves of my sweater, let's have an adventure," Katie sang, not realizing that James and Kat could hear her since she was the only one with headphones on.

"She's probably gonna be part of the industry, don't ya think?" Kat asked her boyfriend, smiling.

"Yeah, I mean look at her. She's a mini you, but a bit less outgoing," James said, kissing his girlfriends cheek before nodding towards Katie, since they were already in the parking lot but Katie was too intrigued in the music to realize that.

"Alright let's go," Kat said, opening the door and getting out before opening Katie's, which earned her a confused look from Katie who took off her sky blue and white polka dotted Beats before saying, "You guys heard me singing didn't you," the couple nodded, "and didn't tell me anything didn't you," once again there was a nod.

Katie blushed a light pink color that both her and Kendall always got when embarrassed.

The 3 walked towards the building's entrance where James' held the door open for both girls. Once inside James and Kat walked hand in hand with Katie right next to her sister looking for what store she wanted to go into. They ended up going to a bunch of stores including Aeropostale, Abercrombie, and much more but only Kat found her birthday party outfit.

"Jamie, I'm tired," Kat complained, she started walking more slouched obviously exaggerating the fact that she was _tired_.

"Hop on," James finally told his girlfriend after 3 minutes of her repeating the same phrase, he squatted down a bit since he was 6'1 and his girlfriend being around 5'4 wouldn't be able to jump on if he were standing.

Katie smiled at the two before wondering what they were planning later, she knew something was up but was anticipating the surprise at the end of this. While Katie roamed around her thoughts, Kat was a distance away from James and sprinted before jumping onto James' back and kissing his cheek as they continued towards Forever 21.

"Can we go in, please." Katie told her sister and non biological brother, her big puppy dog eyes glistening in the mall light and just for an extra touch Katie brought out her pout.

"Let's go," James said, opening his arms to lead the way inside, once the 3 entered Katie quickly left the group.

See Katie wasn't the tallest girl, so she had to go shop in the "Girls" section. Her theory was that she preferred to be a perfect fit large than, an awkward extra small. Katie looked through the clearance rack first, finding a few t shirts, shorts, and a few basic items but nothing that shouted out "Party!" to her.

Then she found her way into the dress section where she found a range of short dresses, long dresses, all the colors from white to black this is where her attention was focused on. Katie eventually realized she would need some help because she found a variety of dresses she liked, so she called the most obvious choice.

Just a few racks away Katie heard, " _Don't you know that this the remix? And she just got her weave fix-" _ and it ended abruptly most likely due to embarrassment of having that go off loudly.

"What do you want Katie?" Kat, asked in a harsh whisper, due to everybody's eyes being on her, she smiled a bit before exiting the crowd to wear she heard Katie respond, "I found a few dresses, but don't know which to choose,"

Kat went over to wear Katie was, James holding her hand as the couple walked over to her and found the roughly 5 foot tall girl with a pile of dresses of different patterns, style, and color in hand. James took all the dresses from her and Katie smiled before saying, "Thanks, I couldn't really see with those,"

They let James sit the dresses onto the dressing room bench before telling him to leave to which he did and the _fashion show _began. Each time Katie came out in a dress, Kat would give her either a : Thumbs Up (yes) Thumbs Down (no ) or a Thumbs to the Side (Maybe).

This made the huge pile drop from at least 20 to around 6 or 7. Most of the dresses left were floral large or small, and not too long or too short. Eventually Katie was deciding between a small floral dress with crochet details at the back and a large floral skater dress.

Kat would have picked the skater skirt dress of course, but this wasn't about her it was about Katie therefore she let her pick. Katie took her time looking at both dresses before taking the skater dress to which Kat wondered about before Katie hung it up on the "Don't Want," rack.

Kat smiled and said," I was hoping you'd get that one, especially since I just got the skater dress in a small,"

They paid before walking out to the food court since it was 3:30 they had to eat and then take Katie home without passing by the park to get her ready.

As they entered the food court, the 3 all looked around wondering where they should eat. After looking around for a minute they discussed quickly before deciding to go to _Burger King. _

Katie and Kat stood in line as James went off to the restroom, this gave them some time to talk for a bit sister to sister.

"So Katie, you're finally a teenager! How do you feel?" Kat asked, lightly nudging her sister.

"The same, honestly. What's the big deal anyways?" Katie ask nonchalantly, as she looked up at the menu.

"I don't know actually, I mean I started acting different at 13. Like that's the beginning of my attitude and bad ass-ness ," Kat replied, laughing with her younger sister before James came back.

The three waited in line, laughing among themselves as they move forward in line slowly making their way to the front. Eventually the trio makes it's way to the large counter where a female cashier around 18, was working. She was pretty and this made Kat stand her ground making sure she didn't try anything.

"Well hi there," "Sierra," said flirt-like to James, acting oblivious to the fact Kat was standing right next to him.

"Um, hi. " James replied, he wasn't interested. He loved Kat and only Kat so he was gonna make sure he didn't flirt back.

Kat just glared at the blonde who was trying to flirt with her boyfriend. Kat being well Kat, stood her ground before going on her tiptoes and kissing James' cheek and tightening her grip a bit as their hands were already entwined.

Katie just stared at her sister, making fake vomiting sounds due to the lovey-dovey of the couple. This was before she saw the typical beautiful blonde in front of James, flirting non-stop. Eventually Katie couldn't handle it so she said, "Can we just order already, look we want a number three, and two number ones. All 3 with cokes, thanks." Before she used her mom's card to pay, and left to go find a table.

The 3 older teens just looked before turning back and waiting for the food. James seemed clueless to the glares the two girls were giving each other whenever he turned away.

After what seemed like a thousand glares later, their number was called. Right before James picked up the food, Sierra handed it to him saying, "Receipt's in the bag," and waving flirtatiously at James, and smiling sickeningly sweet at Kat.

"Well that was awkward,"

"Yeah, but you're all mine,"

Katie once again let her finger hover in her mouth making vomiting noises, as Kat turned to her and stuck her tongue out before planting a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

The three ate their lunch laughing about all the memories of younger Katie. The majority of them being about when Katie would tell Kat to back off James, which lead to the whole signing of the contract for him to never say that she liked him.

On the way to the car James leaves the group to "go to the restroom" which is basically him calling Emma and Kendall that they're on their way there.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Park<strong>

Carlos and Logan pull up with the party supplies in the car, they call over a few of their friends to help them empty out the trunk and begin to make the "party" look like a _party. _

"_Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting sta-" _

" Hello?" Emma answered her phone, not even bothering to check the Caller ID, she was more concerned on the party coming together.

"Emma, it's James, we're about to leave the mall,"

"No,no,no, James take them to go get their nails done, or someth-" Emma looks over at the banner and sighs covering the phone to say, "It's crooked, Jett you want your expensive gel I suggest you lift your side up higher!"

"Emma?"

"Sorry, what was I saying? Oh yeah go take Katie to get her nails done, or maybe her hair? I dunno but somehow Carlos and Logan got here late, and this isn't gonna be ready in 15 minutes,"

"I'll see what I could do,"

"Great,bye James,"

"Bye Emma," and with that Emma pressed the "end call" icon and slipped her IPhone into the pocket of her skirt.

Emma looked around for her boyfriend wondering where he went needing his help with the cake he was supposed to pick up in 5 minutes. She had his keys and knew he couldn't have left, so she ran over to where she saw Carlos and asked,"Have you seen Kendall?"

The short latino pointed his finger over to where the tables were, and sure enough there stood the dirty blonde haired boy.

"KENDALL!"

"Wh-what?" He replied, spilling some of the gummy bears he was pouring into a bowl.

"The cake, here's the keys." Emma hands the keys to her boyfriend kissing his cheek before finishing the snack table.

She looks over at Carlos who is trying to throw a rope over a tree, Emma looks at him weirdly before walking over to see what's going on.

"Oh, hey Emma," Carlos says, continuing to throw half of the long rope over the tree once more before Emma look over to find Logan dragging over a typical star pinata, which reads "Happy Birthday Katie," in the center.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you guys were doing,"

"Yeah, but the Brains got it all under control,"

Logan tries to lift up the heavy pinata, keep in mind it already has been filled with candy, and ends up tilting over and falling into the dirt.

"Smooth," Emma replied, chuckling a bit as she left back to check up on everything.

After what seems like a year, Emma looks around proudly, before calling everybody over.

"Okay, so as cheesy as this speech may sound. Thanks everybody for helping, I'm proud of you all now the party starts in 1 hour, so hurry back to the Palmwoods!" Emma called out to the group of about 20 friends who all had different jobs making this party come together.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with James &amp; the Girls…<strong>

After that whole conversation with Emma, James exited the bathroom, only to find the girls sitting down in a bench, both on their phones.

"You guys sure are sisters," he thought outloud, catching the attention of both of them.

"Yeah, and you sure take a long time to pee," Katie replied, laughing alongside her sister and James ignored the comment and walked them back to the car.

As they walked, Katie had already slipped on her headphones, leading James to talk to Kat about how Emma needed more time, Kat looked at her nails and said, "I just got mine done, but birthday girl, doesn't."

James nodded, and got into the driver's seat of his car, as they were exiting the parking lot Kat tried getting the attention of her singing sister.

"Katie,"

"She looks so perfect standing there,"

"Katie!" Kat said, slightly louder, before tugging on the headphone wires, James poking at her thigh with one hand saying,

"Kat, you mind sitting down I don't want a ticket," earning a light slap to his muscular arm.

"Huh? What do you want I was in the middle of a song," Katie said, slightly annoyed as she replugged her headphones, keeping the song on pause.

"Ouch, little miss attitude, anyways we're gonna go get your nails done." Kat told her sister, hoping she'd be onboard with this idea.

"Learned from the best," Katie said, sticking her tongue out to her older sister before nodding her head to the idea. More in a 'sure whatever, I just wanna listen to music' manner but Kat still took it as a yes.

James turned to another street, switching paths to the nail salon Kat told him to go to. It was a short ride possibly 15 minutes, but felt like 5 due to music and singing along in the car. The only times it felt log ws when Kat would enjoy annoying her boyfriend by singing obnoxiously loud.

They parked the car, in a space right in front of the usually busy nail salon, Katie go out of the car, following right behind Kat and James. A small _ding _was heard from the door as they walked inside the nail salon which was full but about 2 workers were free. One of those two workers walked up to them.

She looked mid-twenties, black hair tied into a ponytail, some black rimmed glasses sat on her light skin tone around her average sized brown eyes. Kat looked down to the black t-shirt with their logo on it where she saw a name tag reading, ' Isabelle'.

"Welcome to Wonderland Nails, I'm Isabelle, what can I do for you?"

Kat thought a second, before picking up her sister's nails. They were well taken care off, just that no nail polish was on the average length nails, besides a clear coat.

"One manicure," Kat replied, as Isabelle lead Katie to one of the tables in the salon, where they removed anything which was on her nails before placing them in warm water. As this happened Kat felt a vibration coming from her phone.

**[From: Emma c: Sat. 4:36 PM ]**

**Where are you guys?! *shocked face emoji ***

_[To: Emma c: Sat. 4:36 PM]_

_Nail salon, why? *nail polish emoji *_

**[From: Emma c: Sat. 4:38 PM ]**

**James has the cake's receipt and they aren't giving it to Kendall w/out it :/ **

**Kendall's on his way there. * 'ok' emoji ***

_[To: Emma c: Sat. 4:39 PM ]_

_Kayy, I'll tell Jamie Bear. Byeee *two pink hearts emoji *_

**[From: Emma c: Sat. 4:40 ]**

**Bye * two pink heart emoji ***

Kat slipped her IPhone 5 back into her pocket and smiled at her boyfriend sweetly batting her eyelashes. James quickly caught on and asked her, "What do you need Kat?"

"Your car keys, you have to go with Kendall to pick up the cake because you're a klutz and have the cake order receipt."

James sighed, knowing if he tried arguing she would win, one because she's Kat, two because well she is his girlfriend. He handed her the keys, holding on to them before dropping them, "No scratches alright,"

"Okay Jamie-Bear," Kat assured her boyfriend pecking his lips happily.

It's not that he didn't trust Kat, but she doesn't have the best driving record, which is most likely why she prefers her penny board unless it's too far or something like that. And it is James' new car a black Audi r8 which had not a single mark on it.

About 5 minutes later, Kendall texted James telling him he was outside, James kissed Kat softly before leaving to pick up the cake.

"Kat, come here," Katie called, her manicure was done and she was ready for polish.

"What's up?"

"I don't know whether I want to do this design or that one," Katie pointed to two different designs in the wheel of nails that Isabel had.

Kat looked over the two designs, before remembering what dress she was planning to wear. After about a minute she pointed to a design which was a french tip type nail, but instead of a stripe it was flowers, and instead of having her natural nail they were painted a nice pink like a color from her dress color.

Kat sat down looking at her own nails which were black and white based, each nail differently styled. She smiled once she saw her sister was drying her recently painted nails. Then Kat proceeded to take out her wallet paying them and leaving a tip for Isabel.

Once Katie's nails were dry, to touch at least. Kat helped her into the car before getting herself into the drivers seat and buckling up. Turning on the music to a loud volume that the both of them were okay with, before she started exiting the parking lot.

"I really like James' car," Kat thought out loud, as she began to make her way back to the Palmwoods.

Katie nodded happily, from the passenger seat. They rose the music volume slightly due to them wanted to feel _cool _with the windows rolled down.

"Shit," Kat muttered to herself, as she remembered she was supposed to tell Emma when they were on their way. On a red light she put in her passcode and told Katie to find Emma in her contacts and press call, and speaker. It rang about three times before a cheery voice was heard over the phone.

"Hey Kat,"

"Emma, we just left the nail salon! Katie's nails are adorable!"

"Alright, well we're all getting ready for _dinner_,"

"Kay, we'll be there in 5,"

"Bye,"

"Bye Emma,"

Kat mentally smacked Emma for making it super obvious that they weren't going to "dinner" but Katie didn't seem much into the conversation so hopefully it was all working out. She made one swift turn into the parking lot, followed by a quick park before the two sisters made their way to the elevator. Kat pressed the "2" button, before asking Katie if she wanted to go to 2K with her, or 2J.

"2K, I want you to do my hair,"

"Okay, but lemme get dressed first,"

Kat reached into her pocket, finding the single key she had brought with her, she unlocked the door before going into her closet and looking for shoes that matched the outfit she had just bought.

She finally opened a box to find her favorite black boots along with getting her bowler hat out. She took a quick shower as Katie changed. Kat just washed her body, keeping her hair dry for a faster finish.

Kat slipped into her skirt and buttoned up her shirt before quickly going back into her room. She sat in front of her vanity doing basic makeup, but making sure her eyeliner was perfectly winged as always. By the time she had begun curling her hair, Emma had walked in all ready.

"Where's Katie?"

"You know Kat, a 'Hey Em,' would've been slightly nicer but she's sitting down watching Dance Moms, and this is also leading to her trying to stretch while she's in a dress,"

"Well then maybe you should tell her to come in because I am just, about , done!" Kat said, finishing the last loose curl in her blonde hair.

Kat sat her little sister in a chair, quickly curling the brunette locks into more spiral curls which didn't take too long due to Katie not having layers or a thick head of hair. Once that was done she added a bit of lip gloss, blush, and some mascara to her sister before they were all ready to head over to 2J.

The 3 girls walked out of the room, Emma making sure to lock it before they entered the full apartment. Logan and Camille were on one part of the couch and Carlos was off chattering with Stephanie at the kitchen island. Brooke and Jennifer on the other hand were still debating about some product stinging and then there was Kendall and James who stood there smiling at their girlfriends who had just walked in.

Kat smiles, leading James into his and Kendall's shared room, though they don't bother to close knowing their moms would both freak out. She lays down pulling the tall boy next to her, since she just felt like cuddling a bit since the party didn't start for another fifteen minutes and they wanted to go a bit later.

Kat places her head on James' chest listening to his heartbeat, as he plays with her blonde hair she can't help but smile her one dimple appearing on her right cheek. She pecks his cheek before the two come together for a kiss.

A clearing of the throat is heard and Kat groans recognizing it instantly as her older brother Kendall, "What Kendork,"

"You guys were making out, and laying down on a bed. We've watched enough movies to know this leads to you missing a period. The you wake up feeling nauseous and convince a friend to buy you a pregnancy test, it comes out positive then you feel your world is coming to an end and eventually your family wants to disown you but support you at the en-"

"That is typically what happens on _TV_ , but also remember there's roughly 8 other people here and the door is open, plus Emma probably wants a kiss right now, so if you'd gladly leave us,"

Kat smirked, as her brother rolling his bright green eyes before going off into the living room pecking Emma's lips as they decide to go check on the party.

The couple ends up cuddling for a bit before James thinks it would be funny to take Kat's hat and run out of the room, Kat catches up but due to James being about half a foot taller already, then him extending his arm higher even jumping isn't helping.

Carlos nudges Kat and says, "I know how you feel," chuckling softly before going into the kitchen.

"James give me my hat or Imma cry and tell your mom," Kat whined softly sticking her bottom lip out in a pouting way.

He sighs as he pecks her cheek and says, "I think I look better on me though," and placing it on his head smiling at the mirror which is in plain sight from the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Kendall and Emma walked down the hallway making one turn to the elevator. He pushed on the bottom arrow button and the two waited hand in hand for it to make its short way from the lobby to the second floor.

A ding was heard so they went inside, it wasn't so busy so they ended up being the only two in the elevator.

"Emma, you know why it's great the elevator is empty?" Kendall smirked slightly, just like Kat did earlier.

"Why?" Emma asked, slightly confused, before smiling hoping it was what she thought.

"Because we could do this," and with that being said, the blonde pulled his girlfriend in for a kiss.

Emma smiled against her boyfriends, the two kept this up not even realizing the doors were beginning to part. The only reason the two separated wasn't much for air, since it was just a few seconds but it was because of somebody exclaiming,

"Kendall?!"

"J-j-Jo?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ta'Da! I wasn't gonna put Jo's name, but ya know it just felt right :) So yeah Jo is back!<strong>**

**Make sure to check out my polyvore which is where you could see the outfits, and I think I'm making sets instead of describing their outfits because I felt it was unnecessary details that I used thinking it made the story more descriptive. But like I said it wasn't needed, and I'm trying to work more on becoming a better writer so with that being said!**

**Polyvore Set For this Chapter: /happy_birthday_katie/set?id=126302996**

**See You Next Chapter, Stay Rad :)(:**

**-Tamara **


End file.
